Mi dulce amor
by Julieta Marquez
Summary: Candy y Terry siguen muy enamorados a pesar de no poder estar juntos, curiosamente gracias a las malas intenciones de sus enemigos ellos pueden reencontrarse, pero el destino estará de su lado esta vez?
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

**La esperanza de un nuevo inicio**

Era una tarde lluviosa, se podía ver a través de las ventanas las gotas correr aferradas al cristal. Una gruesa capa de nubes grises lo cubría todo y a lo lejos se podían ver las luces que hacían los relámpagos al caer a la tierra. Frente a la ventana se encontraba una mujer de veinte años vestida totalmente de blanco, sus grandes ojos verdes se perdían viendo al horizonte , mientras sus hermosos risos se encontraban recogidos con una graciosa coleta que luchaba por sostener la cabellera dorada de la joven. La chica pecosa y gentil, había madurado, en una hermosa mujer que poseía voluptuosas curvas que dejaban sin aliento a cualquiera, en sus ojos se expresaba una bondad infinita y su innata amabilidad hacia que todos los que la rodeaban se sintiera a gusto con su presencia. A pesar de la luz de sus ojos, Candy no era feliz como todos creían, desde que se había separado de Terry esa noche en Brodway, había caído en un vórtice de tristeza sin fin y por eso había rechazado a todos los hombres que tenían interés en ella. Albert no quería que su pequeña terminara sola más sin embargo jamás se había opuesto a los deseos de la rubia. Candy seguía trabajando como enfermera, en el ultimo año había estado trabajando en el hospital Mercy junto con el doctor Marti, gracias a la ayuda de Albert aunque Candy no tenia idea de ello. –Que estará haciendo ahora – pensó Candy – hace ya tres años que no te veo y sigues grabado en mi corazón, aun pensaras en mi a pesar de…

-Hola Candy – dijo Lucy, una de las compañeras de la rubia, mientras entraba a la sala de descanso, sin saber que interrumpía los pensamientos de la joven.

-Hola Lucy – saludo Candy con una sonrisa.

-Mira – dijo extendiéndole un papel- me pidieron que te diera esta nota.

- Gracias – dijo extendiendo la mano.

_Candy_

_Necesito hablar contigo, iré a recogerte al hospital a la hora de la salida._

_Annie_

-Que raro – pensó Candy al terminar de leer – Annie casi nunca viene a recogerme, siempre que quiere verme va al apartamento que solía compartir con Albert.

…..

Terry tenia gran éxito como actor, en los últimos años había protagonizado diferentes obras como Romeo y Julieta, Otelo y Macbeth. Recientemente había anunciado su compromiso con Susana Marlow ya que ella se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente, gracias a la prótesis que Terry le había pagado, ahora Susana estaba caminando nuevamente, con la ayuda de un bastón. Aunque Terry se sentía aliviado y feliz por la mejoría de ella, sentía que estaba atrapado en un callejón sin salida y mas ahora que había anunciado públicamente su compromiso con la rubia gracias a las constantes quejas de ella y de su madre. A pesar de que Susana era una chica amable, dulce y cariñosa, Terry no había logrado sentir por ella algo mas que cariño o gratitud.

Terry había ido esa mañana a casa de Susana para llevarla a las terapias que tenia los martes y jueves.

-Buenos días – dijo la señora Marlow, cuando vio a Terry en frente de la puerta –pase Susana no tarda en terminar de arreglarse.

-Buenos días Señora Marlow – dijo Terry con cortesía- Gracias- dijo luego de entrar a la casa.

Terry no tuvo que esperar mucho por que apenas y había cerrado la puerta pudo ver a Susana saliendo de su cuarto.

- Hola cariño – dijo Susana mientras bajaba cuidadosamente por las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Hola Susana – la saludo Terry mientras le daba un suave beso en la mano, en momentos como ese Terry agradecía a que la sociedad calificara como inapropiado el acercamiento físico en parejas no casadas - ¿nos vamos? – Pregunto con molestia – entre más pronto nos vayamos mas pronto regresaremos -pensó.

- Si cariño, adiós mamá – dijo mientras se acercaba a su madre para besarle la mejilla como despedida.

- Adiós Susy cuídate.

Terry y Susana se encaminaron al auto, el cómo todo un caballero la ayudo a entrar, y luego se dispuso a conducir lo más rápido que pudo, ya que no le agradaba la idea de estar con Susana y si tenia que hacerlo al menos trataría que no fuera mucho tiempo. Cuanto daría por la que estuviera a mi lado fuera mi pecosa –pensó con tristeza- así conduciría lo más lento posible para que su olor a rosas impregnara todo, es mas ni siquiera me separaría de ella.

-¿Cuál es la prisa Terry?- dijo Susana rompiendo el silencio.

-No tengo prisa, solo que no quiero que llegues tarde.

-No te preocupes aún falta mucho para que inicie la terapia, ¿porque no conduces más lento así podríamos charlar un poco no crees? – esto ultimo lo dijo casi en una suplica que Terry no pudo ignorar.

- De que quieres hablar – dijo Terry mientras bajaba la velocidad.

- Cuéntame de tu trabajo.

- No hay mucho que decir – contesto algo molesto – los mismos actores, los mismos ensayos…

-Ah… bueno- dijo desilusionada-¿ tu quieres hablar de algo?.

-La verdad no, estoy algo cansado – dijo dejando salir un bostezo- anoche no dormí mucho. El saber que dentro de poco tendré que casarme contigo - pensó - no me deja dormir en paz.

-La verdad yo tampoco duermo mucho ahora – dijo emocionada- la sola idea de saber que seré la señora Grandchester ¡me llena de emoción!- dijo mientras apretaba los pliegues de su falda.

- Si que gusto – dijo ironía, pero Susana estaba tan feliz que no lo noto.

-¡Lo se amor!, tenemos que fijar la fecha de la boda cuanto antes yo diría que en un mes o al….

-¿QUE?! – grito Terry frenando en seco.

-Que… que pasa – dijo confundida- ¿no…no te agrada la idea?

-Eh…si…si claro que me agrada – dijo mientras encendía el auto de nuevo- pero es muy apresurado, recuerda que dentro de poco inicia la gira por la última obra y dura cinco meses.

- Ah claro por Macbeth – dijo con tristeza- y que tal si…

-¿Si qué?

-Si nos casamos antes de la gira- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡NO, COMO SE TE OCURRE!- dijo perplejo ante la idea.

-¡SE ME OCURRE POR QUE SOY TU PROMETIDA Y SE SUPONE QUE ME AMAS! – dijo sollozando amargamente.

Terry la miro con lastima, a pesar de que su corazón estaba cerrado para Susana, le daba lastima no poder darle lo que ella se merecía.

-ahhhh – suspiro –mira Susana yo quiero casarme contigo- mintió- pero la gira inicia en tres semanas no tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer una boda digna de una princesa como tu.- dijo para calmarla.

-Está bien Terry, haremos como tu dices- dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas con su pañuelo de seda.

Terry se sintió aliviado, al menos en la gira tendría tiempo para pensar bien las cosas y tomar una decisión definitiva de su relación con Susana. El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-Llegamos Suzy – dijo Terry mientras apagaba el auto, luego le ayudo a Susana a salir de él.

- Gracias Te…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que al ponerse de pie había perdido el equilibrio y no pudo evitar caer en brazos de Terry, alzo la mirada y noto que estaban demasiado cerca, no le importo ver el frio azul de sus ojos, simplemente se impulsó suavemente y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, al contacto sintió que un ejército de mariposas se agolpaban dentro de su ser, y también se percató de una súbita luz que destello en sus rostros y aunque ella tenía los ojos cerrados la pudo ver pero no le presto mucha atención, antes de que ella pudiera pensar más Terry la tomo por los brazos y se separó de ella rápidamente, Susana noto que los azules ojos de Terry se encendían con furia.

- Que es lo que te pasa- dijo Terry alejándose hacia el auto- no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca –dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante -¡Adiós¡- al terminar de decir esto se adentró en el auto, cerró la puerta con furia y se marchó.

Susana se quedó en la entrada del consultorio con el corazón estrujado y los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, ella sabía perfectamente cuál era el motivo de la reacción de Terry, ese motivo se encontraba en Chicago y se resumía en una simple palabra ¡Candy!, si Candy, ella era la causante

de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, por esa enfermera de quinta- pensó- es que Terry no corresponde a mis besos, la odio tanto, él no ha podido olvidarla, pero ya verás maldita te hare sufrir como no te imaginas…

…

Candy se encontraba en la puerta principal del hospital, estaba por salir a su extraño encuentro con Annie.

-¡Adiós Candy! – grito Lucy.

-¡Adiós Lucy, nos vemos mañana¡- dijo Candy mientras se alejaba del hospital.

-Donde estará Annie –pensó- me dijo que lo esperara…

-Hola Candy- dijo Annie sorprendiendo a Candy por la espalda.

-AHHHH- grito Candy.

-Tranquila Candy, soy yo – la tranquilizo Annie.

-Annie me asustaste- dijo tocándose el pecho.

- Perdóname Candy.

-Está bien, más bien dime que es tan importante.

-Oh claro, ven te invito a tomar un café – dijo mientras empezaban a caminar.

- Muy bien.

Caminaron un rato en silencio admirando el hermoso paisaje de primavera, los hermosos he imponentes árboles se mecían al ritmo de la suave brisa que pasaba entre sus hojas, las gotas rocío en el pasto hacían que todo el prado brillara, los pequeños pichones en los nidos canturreaban hambrientos. En donde sea que pose mis ojos – pensó Candy- hay una belleza increíble. Al llegar al café, Candy pidió un pastelillo de chocolate y Annie un café negro.

-¿Ahora si vas a decirme lo que estas tramando, Annie?- dijo Candy con impaciencia.

- Bueno Candy, la verdad es que conocí un muchacho muy tierno y dulce y…

- No me vayas a decir que te has enamorado de él ¿o sí? – dijo interrumpiendo a Annie.

- NO, – dijo rápidamente – tu sabes que yo amo a Archie, por eso me comprometi con él...

-¿Entonces, por qué me dices eso?- dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Es que – dudo por un momento-me preocupas Candy.

-¿Te preocupo?-dijo aún más confundida, a lo largo de su amistad con Annie, la rubia siempre se había mostrado más fuerte e independiente, entonces por qué ahora Annie se preocupaba por ella?

-Si Candy-dijo Annie con una seriedad que sorprendió a la rubia- puedes engañar a Albert, Archie, incluso a la Srta. Ponny y a la Hermana Maria- dijo haciendo una pausa para ver la reacción de Candy- pero a mí no, te conozco desde siempre y se cuándo te sientes infeliz como ahora.

-Annie yo…-dijo sorprendida, Candy pensó que podía ocultar sus tristezas amorosas sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su existencia, pero el saber que Annie la conocía tan bien como para notarlas la había dejado sin palabras.

-Debes dejar ir el pasado para poder tener un futuro – dijo Annie con dulzura – mereces ser feliz más que nadie en este mundo Candy, ya han pasado tres años y tienes que olvidar tus tristezas.-Annie – dijo con voz temblorosa- de verdad no sé de qué me hablas.

-Candy no tienes que fingir- dijo dirigiendo sus pupilas azules directo a los ojos de la rubia- ya te dije que te conozco más que nadie. Toda mi vida me has apoyado y ayudado siempre-dijo con una ligera sonrisa-ahora quiero ayudarte a que seas feliz y que olvides lo que no puedes tener.

-Aprecio lo que quieres hacer-dijo conmovida por las palabras de su amiga-pero yo…-dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana- es que es tan difícil.

-Sé que él fue o es muy importante para ti, pero si no lo superas, jamás lograras alcanzar la felicidad

Candy guardo silencio por un momento, será posible que ella pueda olvidar a quien le enseño a amar de verdad?. Terry significaba para ella más que un simple amorío de colegio, más que una simple atracción, lo que ella sentía era un amor puro, fuerte y duradero, que jamás -así pasara un millón de años- jamás moriría. Candy sabía que si hacía caso a los consejos de Annie quizás lograría tener novio, casarse y tener una familia, tener hijos y brindarles el amor que ella nunca recibió por parte de su madre, pero su felicidad no estaría completa si el padre de sus hijos no fuera Terry. Por otro lado él estaba comprometido con otra, y ella no podría estar con el bajo ninguna circunstancia mientras Susana estuviera de por medio. Vamos Candy-se dijo con voz de aliento- quizás Annie tenga razón, tu mereces ser feliz, quizás si abres tu corazón, un nuevo amor llegue a ti… y tal vez logres olvidarlo…

-Que dices Candy?- dijo Annie sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

-Está bien Annie, tu ganas, tratare de olvidarlo – dijo con decisión.

- Qué bien!- dijo esbozando una deslumbrante sonrisa de triunfo- el viernes en la fiesta por el cumpleaños de mi madre te presentare a mi amigo se llama Joseph sé que se entenderán bien.

-Ojala que sí Annie – dijo no muy convencida. Tratare de enamorarme de nuevo-penso- pero jamás te olvidare Terry, siempre atesorare tu recuerdo y los mágicos momentos que vivimos juntos.

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todo el mundo, eh decidido escribir este fan-fic ya que no me gusto mucho el final original de la serie, bueno la verdad no me gusto nada, y quiero que tanto Candy como Terry sean totalmente felices.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi, tratare de actualizar cada semana

Espero que este fic sea de su total agrado :)


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**La triste realidad**

Terry se encontraba en su camerino preparándose para otra función de Macbeth. Como siempre, el teatro estaba abarrotado de gente, todos los asientos de todas las funciones que quedaban estaban vendidos. Todos hablaban de la sensación del momento Terry Grandchester, que siendo tan joven tenía un talento descomunal y aparte era muy atractivo, gran cantidad de mujeres ya sean pobres o ricas, jóvenes o maduras lo asediaban hasta el cansancio cosa que a Terry le molestaba ya que a pesar de que le alegraba tener éxito y que su ego masculino se hinchaba por saber que mujeres hermosas darían lo que fuera por estar con el así solo fuera una noche, también quería tener privacidad como cualquier persona ya que no le gustaba del todo tener que usar disfraz en la calle. Terry estaba casi listo para salir a escena, pero parecía que su cabeza estaba en otro lado, toda la situación con Susana lo tenía consternado, si solo un beso por parte de ella lo había dejado totalmente asqueado, no se imaginaba como iba a ser cuando se casaran y el tuviera que cumplir con sus deberes de esposo, la sola idea le repugnaba ¿cómo podría evadir a sus caricias cuando estuvieran casados?, un leve toque en su puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Adelante – dijo Terry.

- Hola cariño – saludo Susana mientras se adentraba al camerino.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le contesto sorprendido y molesto de verla, ya que era la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos.

- Quise venir a saludarte – dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente.

- Ya me saludaste ahora vete – contesto señalando la puerta.

- Terry porque tratas así a la mujer que más te ama en todo el planeta, sabes que yo daría todo por ti.

- Mira Susana no estoy de humor para escuchar tus cursilerías así que has el favor de irte, quieres – dijo aún más molesto mientras abría la puerta.

Susana miro a Terry a los ojos, no podía creer lo mal que la trataba, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y empezó a sollozar, lentamente fue cayendo hasta caer en un sillón que estaba a sus espaldas. Poco a poco el rostro enojado de Terry se fue suavizando ya que quizás había sido demasiado duro con ella.

-Lo siento Suzie, no quise tratarte así. – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para tratar de levantarla.

-Por qué Terry, porque no me puedes amar como la amas a ella – comenzó a decir entre sollozos- que tengo que hacer para que me quieras.

-Yo te quiero suzie – dijo mientras la levantaba lentamente.

-Pero no me amas – quito las manos de su rostro y Terry pudo ver el dolor reflejado en sus pupilas azules. Terry no sabía que decir, era verdad él no la amaba, nunca la amaría su corazón siempre estaría con su pecosa, pero no quería romper el corazón de Susana aunque quizás eso fuera lo mejor. Un grito por parte de Robert Hataway se escuchó fuera del camerino de Terry.

- YA ES HORA TODOS A ESENA- grito Robert. Terry se sintió aliviado, ya que no le salían las palabras para responderle a Susana.

- Lo siento suzie debo irme – dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta – te veré luego – salió del camerino seguido por Susana, que trataba toda costa de detener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

Como siempre la actuación de Terry fue impecable, las ovaciones cubrieron todo el teatro cosa que a él le fascinaba, era una sensación indescriptible, saber que la gente se deleitaba al verlo actuar, lo llenaba de satisfacción y orgullo. Después de la función, todos los actores se dirigieron a sus camerinos para cambiarse, como de costumbre Terry era el último en salir ya que no le gustaba mucho las charlas huecas y sin sentido por parte de ellos, de todos modos ahora tenía mucho en que pensar. Cuando no escucho a nadie salió de su camerino y sin querer se tropezó con Emily Jones, una joven actriz que hace poco había ingresado a la compañía Sttanford, poseía un hermoso cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos almendrados le daban un aspecto coqueto y sus carnosos labios rojos llamaban la atención de cualquiera, a pesar de ser muy hermosa tampoco le gustaba charlar con los demás actores, era muy solitaria al igual que Terry, pero cuando se tropezaron algo en el llamo la atención de la joven.

-Discúlpeme, no la vi- dijo Terry tratando de incorporarse.

-No se preocupe, creo que no nos han presentado formalmente.- contesto Emily extendiendo su mano- mi nombre es Emily Jones.

- Mucho gusto, soy Terruce Grandchester- contesto mientras respondía al saludo de Emily, Terry no supo por qué pero sintió una extraña simpatía con ella, sintió que Emily era diferente a las demás chicas que había conocido, no sentía la hostigan te coquetería que tenían las demás mujeres con él, en cambio ella tenía una mirada sincera y directa.

- Un placer conocerlo Terruce.

-Oh por favor llámeme Terry.

- Muy bien Terry, ¿te gustaría ir tomar algo?, hay un bar aquí cerca– dijo mientras le sonreía. Terry se sorprendió ante la propuesta de la chica, nunca antes una mujer le había propuesto ir a un bar, y mucho menos una mujer de tan buena familia como lo eran los Jones.

-¿Un bar? – contesto aun aturdido por la pregunta.

- Sí que tiene de malo, ¿acaso nunca has ido a uno? – dijo divertida ante la expresión de desconcierto de Terry.

- Si claro que si es solo que…

-Nunca te había invitado una chica, ¿cierto? – dijo completando la frase de Terry.

-Bueno la verdad es que no pensé que a las chicas como tú les gustara ir a lugares de esa clase.

- ¿Chicas como yo?

-Sí, bueno tengo entendido que eres de muy buena familia y generalmente a las chicas ricas como tú les gusta ir a lugares más… eh… elegantes.

-Bueno, la verdad me aburren mucho las fiestas de la gente rica, siempre las personas te sonríe hipócritamente, pero en el momento en que te retiras empiezan a hablar de lo peor de ti, inventando chismes ya sea por celos, rabia, que se yo- dijo haciendo un gesto de fastidio. Terry se quedó aún más impresionado, -cada vez que esa chica abre la boca-pensó- me sorprende más-, no era común que las chicas ricas y con modales se expresaran así de los más exclusivos eventos sociales.

-¿Qué porque me miras así?- pregunto ella ante el gesto de sorpresa de Terry.

-Es que nunca había conocido a una chica rica que pensara así, casi todas las mujeres adineradas que conozco son tan…. Huecas.

- Bueno ya vez que no – dijo guiñándole un ojo- en fin, ¿quieres ir o no?

-Claro que si – dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado, al fin encontraba a una chica normal con quien charlar.

…..

Candy se encontraba en sala de enfermeras descansando, casi siempre que tomaba su hora de descanso aprovechaba para salir al hermoso jardín que tenía el hospital en la parte trasera, había un gran roble y a ella le gustaba treparse de vez en cuando, aunque no lo hacía muy seguido ya que abecés realmente se sentía cansada por su arduo trabajo durante el día. Esa tarde Candy no pudo salir ya que estaba lloviendo, así que tomo su hora libre en la sala de enfermeras. Miro la superficie de la mesa en la que estaba apoyada y observo que habían algunos periódicos que seguramente sus compañeras habían dejado olvidados, ella había estado evitando ver periódicos, revistas y cualquier cosa que pudiera contener información de Terry y más ahora que había decidido olvidarlo para siempre, pero ella se encontraba sola y estaba muy aburrida, así que tomo los periódicos y empezó a leer, para su mala suerte en primera plana se encontraba una foto de su queridísimo Terry, y no era cualquier foto, no, allí estaba Terry besándose con Susana, al parecer el resplandor que había visto Susana cuando beso a Terry no era nada más ni nada menos que un flash proveniente de la cámara de algún paparazzi, entonces Candy empezó a leer lo que decían sobre la foto "EL AMOR SE SIENTE EN EL AIRE, al parecer a nuestro sombrío actor Terry Grandchester le gusta divertirse, ya que en estos días lo vimos muy romántico con Susana Marlow, al parecer nuestro querido galán ha encontrado el amor". Candy sintió que su última esperanza se desmoronaba, ella pensaba que quizás Terry aun le guardaba algún cariño, pero esta foto le había dejado perfectamente claro que ella ya no significaba nada para él, y eso le dolía hasta la medula, ya que no pasaba ningún día en el que ella no pensara en él, todas las noches imaginaba como seria dormir acunada en sus brazos, que al despertar lo primero que viera fuera a Terry dormido a su lado, se imaginaba ir a verlo al teatro sabiendo que cada actuación estaría dedicada a ella, también se imaginaba como seria acompañarlo a las fiestas e imaginaba la reacción de todas las mujeres al ver que Terry la quería solo a ella, ya que en ese entonces Candy seria la Sra. Grandchester. Pero todo eso no era más que una simple ilusión que jamás se volvería realidad, ahora Candy estaba totalmente segura que Terry al fin había logrado amar a Susana. Candy dejo el periódico sobre la mesa tal y como lo había encontrado, se sentía como en shock, poco a poco silenciosas lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, jamás pensó que sentiría un dolor tan grande, ni siquiera se sintió así cuando tuvo que separarse de él en Brodway, al menos en ese momento ella sabía que Terry la amaba, aunque no pudieran estar juntos ella sabía que el amor que sentía por él era correspondido, en cambio ahora él amaba a otra, a Susana, al parecer Candy ahora formaba parte de su pasado, un pasado que ya no le importaba. Candy coloco sus manos sobre su hermoso rostro y empezó a sollozar, sintió que iba a explotar de dolor si no lloraba, dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa en que se encontraba el periódico. Como es que me puedes olvidar así nada mas- empezó a decir entre sollozos-supongo que yo no he sido nada para ti, mientras que para mí, tu amor lo ha sido todo, porque Terry porque me haces esto – empezó a repetirse mientras dejaba escapar sollozos cargados de dolor y rabia. Candy no sabía si sentir rabia contra Terry o contra Susana o más bien contra si misma por no poder olvidarlo, por no saber cómo olvidarlo, a pesar de sus intentos por concentrarse en otras cosas ella no lo había olvidado, lo tenía grabado en el corazón desde la primera vez que lo vio, en cambio el parecía que ni siquiera la recordaba. Allí duro bastante tiempo lamentándose de su mala suerte, imaginándose lo que pudo ser si Susana no hubiera aparecido en sus vidas, al parecer el amor le sonreía a todo el mundo menos a ella, se sentía tan imponente, todos en sus vidas eran felices pero ella estaba condenada a la soledad, porque todos los hombres que miro – se reprochó – no me parecen ni la mitad de lo que Terry es, por que lo tengo que encontrar tan irresistiblemente atractivo en todo. Candy se encontraba tan sumida en su llanto que no se dio cuenta que Lucy entraba a la sala de enfermeras.

-Dios mío Candy, ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto Lucy sorprendida ya que nunca la había visto llorar así. Candy levanto la mirada y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente.

-Nada Lucy, nada, no tienes por qué preocuparte – dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Uno no llora así por nada, que te pasa Candy ¿acaso no confías en mí?

-Si Lucy, si confió, es solo que no vale la pena hablar de eso.

-Si era tan poca cosa, entonces por qué llorabas así, jamás te había visto tan mal.-dijo mirando a Candy con preocupación- Candy dime.

-Está bien Lucy te diré- dijo resignada. Así Candy le empezó a contar a Lucy toda su historia con Terry para finalmente enseñarle la fotografía que había visto momentos antes.

-No puedo creerlo – dijo Lucy arrugando el periódico con rabia- no puedo creer lo que ese maldito te hizo.

-Lucy, tranquila no es culpa de Terry todo lo que paso…

-Claro que sí, se dejó manipular por una tonta niñita consentida – dijo refiriéndose a Susana- pero lo que de verdad no puedo creer, es que tú se lo hayas dado en bandeja de plata a esa chiquilla idiota.

-Pero Lucy, así deben ser las cosas – contesto, tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga- su amor por él era muy fuerte, por eso le salvo la vida.

-¿Y qué? – dijo molesta- eso no justifica tu actitud, ¿no te das cuenta que gracias a tu sacrificio los tres fueron infelices?

-Que no te das cuenta que ahora ellos dos se aman – dijo mientras tomaba el periódico y le mostraba la fotografía de Terry con Susana- él es feliz y yo también lo seré- dijo enojada.

-Lo siento Candy, no quise molestarte ni entrometerme en tus asuntos, solo quería que te dieras cuenta de tu error- dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos- eres una gran amiga para mí y por eso quería que te dieras cuenta de tus errores.

-Lo se Lucy- dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Solo piensa en lo que te dije, ¿quieres?-dijo soltando el abrazo- te veré luego tengo que ir a trabajar, Lucy se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió dejando atrás a Candy muy pensativa, -quizás Lucy tenga algo de razón –pensó- pero de todos modos no puedo hacer ya nada, el ama a Susana, quizás después de todo, estoy destinada a estar con otro hombre, quizás Terry no es el amor de mi vida como yo pensaba.

…

Susana aún seguía meditando la actitud de Terry, ahora más que nunca sentía resentimiento contra Candy y no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, tenía que vengarse de ella costara lo que costara, no se iba a detener hasta hacerla totalmente infeliz.

Listo- se dijo mientras le daba los toques finales a su venganza- lo prometido es deuda mi querida Candy, con esto no querrás volver a oír el nombre de Terruce Grandchester en tu vida.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todo el mundo, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de "Dulce Amor", espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que sus comentarios son muy importantes. Nos vemos la próxima semana .


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Bailes, ira y amor**

-Así que estudiaste en el colegio más estricto de Londres- dijo Emily mientras se llevaba el vaso de cerveza a la boca.

-Aja, gran parte de mi niñez y adolescencia la viví allá –contesto con melancolía.

-Supongo que eras un rebelde –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Supones bien, casi nunca asistía a clases, siempre irrespetaba a las monjas y además bebía y peleaba mucho.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, no pensé que hubieras llegado a tanto- dijo sorprendida- como es que no te expulsaron.

-Te olvidas que soy el hijo del muy honorable Duque de Grandchester – dijo con haciendo un gesto de fastidio- gracias a él tuve la infancia más infeliz y solitaria que alguien pudiera tener.

-Oh vamos Terry- dijo dándole un suave codazo- debe haber algo bueno que te allá pasado en ese colegio.

-Bueno…-dijo mientras miraba hacia el vacío, entonces recordó a la única chica que había tocado su corazón, la única que sin saberlo lo animaba en sus momentos de soledad y tristeza, la única que lo había hecho sonreír de verdad, la única que jamás dejaría de amar porque había sido la única que le había mostrado lo que significaba el verdadero amor.

-Terry, Terry, ¿me oyes?- dijo sacando al joven de sus pensamientos.

-Ehh, si lo siento, que decías.

-Te decía que ya se ha hecho tarde y que si podrías llevarme a mi casa – dijo mientras se colocaba su costoso y elegante abrigo.

-Si claro- contesto levantándose de su asiento- iré a pagar.

-Muy bien, te espero en la salida.

Emily espero pacientemente fuera del bar a que Terry saliera, cuando lo hizo los dos se encaminaron al auto y se alejaron de allí, sin saber que un par de ojos verdes los miraban maliciosamente.

….

El tan esperado día de la fiesta había llegado. Candy lucía un hermoso vestido de seda rosa, su cabello estaba suelto, y lo adornaban pequeños broches de flores blancas y rosa claro que hacían juego con su atuendo, se veía realmente hermosa, pero ella se sentía muerta por dentro, mas sin embargo había decidido asistir a la fiesta ya que no quería fallarle a Annie. Candy no quería llegar sola a la celebracion así que Albert se ofreció para acompañarla, como era de esperar el rubio no tenía idea de las intenciones de Annie, ya que ella había decidido mantener esto en secreto, ni siquiera el propio Joseph sabía con exactitud lo que la chica pretendía. Ya faltaba poco para que Albert llegara por Candy, y ella estaba casi lista pero a pesar de todo lo que había pasado últimamente, se sentía un tanto nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a ser ese tal Joseph del que tanto Annie le hablaba, se preguntaba una y otra vez como seria. Estaba terminando de colocarse unos hermosos aretes de diamantes que Archie le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta.

-Un momento – grito Candy desde la habitación mientras se encaminaba apresuradamente hacia la puerta.

-Hola Candy –saludo Albert con una simpática sonrisa, cuando la rubia termino de abrir la puerta- te vez hermosa.

-Gracias Albert, tú también te ves muy bien- contesto mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Que bien que lo notaste, tarde mucho para verme así de guapo- dijo tratando de bromear- quizás conquiste a alguien en la fiesta, ¿no te parece?

-Albert que cosas dices- dijo negando con la cabeza ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

-Bueno entonces quizás tu conquistes a alguien- Candy se quedó seria por un momento, pero luego sonrió fingidamente para disimular, ya que quizás iba a la fiesta no solo para complacer a Annie si no también para buscar su felicidad al lado de un hombre.

-Quizás Albert, quizás.

-Bueno solo lo sabremos si vamos, así que por que no salimos, no creo que quieras llegar tarde.

-Tienes razón, espera aquí un momento, traeré mi abrigo- contesto mientras se dirigía a su habitación, tomo su abrigo pero antes de salir se miró al espejo una última vez para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Al salir de su habitación, se acercó a Albert y este le ofreció el brazo, se dirigieron al auto y se perdieron en la bruma de la fría noche.

…..

Terry conducía su auto frenéticamente, se sentía realmente furioso, de reojo miraba el asiento del copiloto y al ver lo que había allí le hacía hervir la sangre, a penas y podía creer su mala suerte. Se estaciono rápidamente frente a una hermosa casa blanca, antes de salir de su auto extrajo unos papeles luego cerró la puerta con fuerza y casi corriendo golpeo enérgicamente la puerta de la casa.

-Susana, Susana- gritaba Terry mientras golpeaba la puerta, más enfurecido que antes ya que nadie se dignaba a abrirle.

-Por favor, Terruce- dijo la Sra. Marlow cuando abrió la puerta-compórtese, ya es tarde, va a escandalizar a todo el vecindario.

-Donde esta Susana- dijo adentrándose a la casa, ignorando las palabras de la Sra. Marlow- Donde esta- insistió.

-Cálmese Terruce- contesto asustada.

-Mama que ese escándalo- dijo una voz desde el piso superior. Entonces Terry no dudo en que esa era la voz de Susana, sin cortesía alguna, subió las escaleras rápidamente y antes de que la madre de la rubia pudiera hacer algo, el joven abrió la puerta del cuarto de Susana.

-¡Terry!- dijo Susana, visiblemente emocionada- que alegría verte- dijo muy sonriente, el no contesto solo cerró la puerta del cuarto de golpe y miro a Susana con una mirada tan fría que la chica sintió que un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-Quieres decirme ¿qué significa esto?- dijo mientras extendía el papel que tenía en sus manos, entonces Susana fijo su vista en la foto que aprecia en primera plana del periódico que se había publicado hace unos días, obviamente ella ya la había visto, y eso la había llenado de gozo, quizá no solo por el hecho de que parecía que Terry la estaba besando con amor, si no más que todo porque sabía que seguramente Candy había visto la foto y su sufrimiento le alegraba enormemente.

-Yo no la había visto- dijo algo asustada.

-Claro- contesto irónico- crees que soy estúpido, Susana- dijo mientras tiraba el periódico al suelo- estoy seguro que tu planeaste todo esto.

-No Terry, te lo juro, yo no sabía que iban a tomar la fotografía-contesto Susana más asustada que antes, sentía que Terry era capaz de estrangularla ahí mismo.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto- dijo ignorando la respuesta de Susana, la cual por sorprendente que fuera, decía la verdad.

-Te digo la verdad- contesto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿además que tiene de malo que nos hallan fotografiado así?

-Como que, que tiene de malo- contesto casi gritando- tiene todo de malo, porque tenías que besarme Susana.

-Por qué no dices la verdad-le dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento- sé que te molesto la foto porque no es Candy la que sale contigo, ¿¡no es cierto!?-dijo gritando mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus lagunas azules.

-Deja de meter a Candy en todo Susana- la sujeto de los hombros con fuerza- sabes bien que todo esto es tú culpa-la aventó al asiento en que había estado sentada momentos antes- si quisiera volver con Candy ya lo habría hecho- al pronunciar estas palabras sintió un nudo en el estómago, se arrepintió de sus palabras al instante, claro que quería volver con Candy, pero quizás ya era demasiado tarde, además ella era una mujer hermosa y seguramente estaría comprometida o quizás hasta casada, y lo que menos quería era ver al amor de su vida en brazos de otro.

-Lo siento Terry, por favor perdóname- dijo con voz temblorosa- no debí besarte, y te prometo que no volveré a hablar de ella- dijo refiriéndose a Candy. Terry no dijo nada más simplemente salió de la habitación, rápidamente se dirigió a la salida sin despedirse de nadie, Susana se quedó en su fría habitación, preguntándose si algún día su querido Terry la amaría a ella, con la misma devoción y pasión con la que amaba a Candy.

…..

Albert y Candy se encontraban en la entrada principal de la mansión donde se celebraría la fiesta, la rubia aun temerosa, se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de Albert.

-Te sientes bien Candy?- dice Albert al ver la reacción de la chica.

-Si lo siento, no me pasa nada-contesto la chica suavizando su agarre- ¿entramos?

-Si claro- contesto algo confundido por el nerviosismo de la rubia.

En el interior de la mansión se encontraba Annie conversando con Archie y Joseph despreocupadamente. Ciertamente este último, era un chico muy atractivo, tenía un fino cabello rubio que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros el cual le hacía dar un aspecto despreocupado y sensual, poseía una fina y perfecta nariz, sus delgados labios habían hecho temblar a más de una chica en el salón del baile, y sus ojos avellana tenían un brillo que lo hacían ver simpático y amable. De repente su mirada se posó en una hermosa chica rubia que estaba entrando al salón del baile, a él le pareció la criatura más bella que había visto en su vida, la recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada y le pareció más perfecta que antes. Se percató que Annie camino apresuradamente hacia ella, la saludo y juntas se dirigieron donde él y Archie estaban acompañadas por un hombre rubio.

-Hola Archie- dijo Candy, mientras le daba un leve beso en la mejilla a su amigo, Albert también saludo a Archie, dándose un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Joseph-dijo Annie dirigiéndose al rubio-ella es Candice White Andley y él señor-dijo refiriéndose a Albert-es William Albert Andley… -Mi nombre es Joseph Thomas-dijo el rubio interrumpiendo a Annie antes de que ella lo presentara.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron Albert y Candy casi al unísono, Joseph se llevó la mano de la rubia a los labios muy galantemente

–El gusto es todo mío- contesto Joseph cuando puso fin a su beso, Candy tembló cuando sus profundos ojos avellana la miraron fijamente, esto solo duro unos segundos, luego Joseph se incorporó y siguió mirándola con igual intensidad. El salón del baile se llenó de una hermosa melodía, los músicos habían empezado a tocar un bello vals, entonces Archie se dirigió a su novia.

-Quieres bailar Annie-dijo Archie rompiendo el silencio.

-Claro que si- contesto la chica tomándose del brazo de Archie, lentamente llegaron al centro del salon donde empezaron a bailar muy románticamente. Entonces fue turno de Joseph.

-Entonces Candice, ¿me concede el honor de bailar esta pieza?- pregunto Joseph muy cortésmente mientras le sonreía.

-Oh por favor llámeme Candy.

-Muy bien Candy, ¿entonces aceptas? -Candy miro a Albert, y dudo por un momento ya que no quería dejarlo solo.

-No te preocupes por mi Candy- dijo Albert al ver la mirada de la chica- tu ve y diviértete.

-Está bien Albert- Joseph le ofreció su brazo para que ella lo tomara, la rubia lo acepto, luego fueron rápidamente a la pista del baile. Joseph tomo delicadamente la mano de la chica, mientras que con la otra la tomaba por la cintura, y ella nuevamente tembló a su toque. Empezaron a bailar al son del lento vals, las luces eran tenues, la melodía entraba suavemente a los oídos de Candy y ella se estaba perdiendo en la magia del momento, los ojos del rubio estaban fijos en los de la chica, y ella sentía que un leve rubor empezaba a cubrirle las mejillas mientras trataba de evadir la mirada penetrante del joven. Por su parte, Joseph se sentía hechizado por la hermosa Diosa que tenía en frente, al ver el rubor de sus mejillas le pareció aún más encantadora que antes, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta el joven empezó a cerrar la distancia entre ellos, hasta que estuvieron realmente cerca, Candy sentía como el aliento del chico le rozaba la sien y parte de la mejilla haciendo que la piel le ardiera, entonces lo miro a los ojos y se quedó atrapada por la belleza de su color, el rubio tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no besar esos carnosos labios rosas, ahora que Candy al fin lo miraba, pudo ver el brillo de sus hermosas esmeraldas y gustoso se perdió en ellas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se sentían demasiado abrumados por las diferentes emociones que les provocaba su cercanía.

La música abandono el salón del baile, se separaron lentamente, luego el chico le ofreció su brazo de nuevo, y juntos se dirigieron al rincón donde habían estado momentos antes, allí los esperaban Annie, Archie y Albert. Candy vio cómo se dibujaba en el rostro de su amiga una sonrisa de aprobación y alegría al ver el resultado de su plan, cuando estuvieron todos juntos se sentaron en una mesa cercana, Joseph se sentó junto a Candy, luego empezaron a platicar casualmente, sobre el matrimonio de Annie y Archie, los cuales se entusiasmaron mucho al tocar el tema, mientras que Joseph aprovecho para observar detenidamente la chica junto a él, tratando de grabar las perfectas líneas de su rostro en su memoria, por su parte Candy trataba de ignorarlo poniendo atención a lo que Annie y Archie decían. Asi paso un rato, hasta que la madre de Annie la llamo a ella y a su prometido, ellos se disculparon y acudieron a su llamado, dejando a Candy con los dos rubios.

-Entonces Joseph-comenzó diciendo Albert- a que se dedica- comento rompiendo el breve silencio.

-Soy músico Sr. Andley-contesto Joseph tomando la copa de vino- hace unos meses llegue de Italia, con la esperanza de que aquí pueda realizar mi sueño. La rubia se sorprendió por la respuesta del rubio,- cuál será su sueño-pensó Candy- ¿por qué habrá venido hasta América para cumplirlo?

-Así que usted es italiano- comento Albert interesado.

-Sí, vengo de Florencia, pero mis padres son americanos.

-Se van a quedar toda la noche hablando- dijo Archie acompañado por Annie, mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde había estado sentado hace un momento.

-Para nada- respondió Joseph sonriendo- ¿bailamos Candy?-dijo mientras le extendía su mano para que la rubia la tomara.

-Ehh si claro- Los dos rubios se encaminaron a la pista de baile, luego se les unió Annie y Archie, dejando solo en la mesa a Albert, quien no duro mucho tiempo así ya que rápidamente invito a bailar a una hermosa chica castaña que estaba en la mesa contigua.

Pasaron varias horas, pero Candy no se dio cuenta del tiempo, ya que toda la noche había estado bailando con Joseph, lo curioso es que no hablaban solo se miraban intensamente, al parecer a ninguno de los dos se les ocurría que decir, pero eso no era importante, las palabras no hacían falta entre ellos.

Cerca de la media noche la rubia se sintió cansada y pidió al joven que se sentaran un momento, el chico acepto e inmediatamente salieron de la pista de baile para poder sentarse, pero el rubio quería un lugar más privado así que guio a Candy hasta uno de los balcones para que pudieran hablar.

-¿Te divertiste, Candy?- pregunto el al llegar al balcón.

-Si Joseph muchísimo, hace mucho tiempo que no bailaba tanto tiempo en una fiesta- contesto ella acomodando los codos en el barandal del balcón- y tú ¿te divertiste?, creo que no soy tan mala bailarina, ¿cierto?- dijo volteándose frente al chico guiñándole un ojo, él sonrió divertido ante la expresión de la chica.

-Para nada Candy, bailas muy bien, supongo que asistes a muchas fiestas.

-No, la verdad no-contesto frunciendo un poco el ceño, mientras volvía a acomodar sus codos en el barandal- no me gustan mucho las fiestas, además mi trabajo no me permite asistir a muchas.

-¿Tu trabajas?- pregunto abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

-Si soy enfermera, ¿te parece malo?

-No, no para nada, solo que nunca había conocido a ninguna chica rica que trabajara.

-Bueno la verdad es que casi nadie de los Andley estaba de acuerdo con que yo trabajara, solo Albert y mis primos Stear que en paz descanse y Archie me apoyaron en ese momento.

-Debió haber sido muy duro, eh escuchado que la matriarca de tu familia es muy estricta y seria.

-Si lo es, además es más estricta y seria conmigo porque me crie en un orfelinato muy humilde, ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi adopción- contesto con un dejo de melancolía, recordando lo dura que la Tía Abuela había sido con ella.

-Bueno si ella te trataba tan mal, debe haber sido porque nunca se dio a la tarea de conocerte, si lo hubiera hecho se habría dado cuenta que eres una chica dulce, amable y encantadora- esto último lo dijo en un tono suave y tierno, que a Candy sorprendió de sobremanera, inmediatamente volteo a ver al chico y este la miraba con mucho cariño, él se acercó unos pasos hacia ella, se había enamorado de sus ojos y quería perderse en ellos, así duraron unos minutos que parecieron dulcemente tiernos, hasta que la rubia rompió el silencio.

-Dime Joseph, ¿cuál es tu sueño?- pregunto en un susurro.

-Sueño con trabajar en Brodway en los musicales, y sueño con que una hermosa chica que este siempre a mi lado- dijo también susurrando, luego tomo a la rubia de las manos, ella se soltó rápidamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Por su parte, Joseph era presa de la incertidumbre, -que le pasa- se preguntaba una y otra vez sin entender, entonces Candy salió corriendo del balcón hacia la salida, tuvo que pasar por la pista de baile, pero no tenía cabeza para despedirse de nadie, simplemente tomo su abrigo y salió rápidamente de la fiesta. Joseph la seguía apresuradamente mientras en una mesa cercana Albert, Annie y Archie miraban la escena.

-Joseph!- grito Archie para preguntarle lo que había pasado, pero este no se volvió a verlo, entonces el chico se apresuró y tomo al rubio de un brazo con fuerza.

-Que paso!- dijo Archie muy enojado, mientras Joseph miraba a la distancia buscando alguna cabellera rubia- ¡te estoy hablando!- dijo aún más enojado y jalándolo con más fuerza.

-Y..yo no sé, ella salió corriendo del balcón, pero yo no le hice nada-dijo totalmente confundido, lo único que quería era encontrar a Candy.-déjame ir a buscarla creo que salió sola y es muy peligroso que ande así- dijo soltándose del agarre de Archie con fuerza para salir corriendo en busca de la rubia. Rápidamente llego a la salida pero no vio a nadie, salió corriendo en cualquier dirección esperando que fuera la correcta.

Candy deambulaba sola en la fría calle, aun no podía entender por qué todo la conducía siempre al mismo punto, Terry, de verdad tenía muy mala suerte, la chica no dejaba de pensar en eso, entonces siguió caminando y se sentó en la misma fuente que se había sentado una vez hace mucho tiempo cuando Terry vino a Chicago y no pudieron verse en la noche del estreno, la rubia empezó a recordar todo lo que había sentido esa noche impotencia, rabia y sobre todo tristeza entonces las lágrimas no demoraron en hacer su aparición en sus ojos, no quería seguir llorando así que se levantó de allí y se fue caminando en dirección a su departamento, no quería estar en lugares que le traían tan dolorosos recuerdos, estaba próxima a llegar a su destino cuando sintió que una fuerte mano la tomaba por el brazo ella asustada volteo a ver quién era y pudo ver a un hombre maduro con los ojos enrojecidos y un insoportable aliento a alcohol.

-Que le pasa suélteme!- dijo ella asustada mientras trataba de soltarse de su agarre.

-Tranquila muñeca que tú y yo nos vamos a divertir muchísimo esta noche- la atrajo contra si para besarla mientras ella trataba en vano de liberarse.

-Te dijo que la soltaras- se escuchó un profunda voz que la rubia ya conocía, mientras un hombre atacaba a su captor liberándola al fin de su agarre, lo tiro fuertemente al piso donde empezó a golpearle fuertemente hasta que el maleante salió huyendo.

-Estas bien- fue lo primero que dijo él mientras se aproximaba a ella con respiración agitada.

-Si Joseph gracias-dijo con ojos llorosos-no sé qué habría hecho sin ti- dijo abalanzándose a los fuertes brazos del chico para sollozar, quien la recibió tiernamente.

-No tienes nada que temer preciosa, yo no dejare que nada malo te pase- dijo en un susurro, mientras la joven lentamente dejaba de llorar, de repente se sintió un poco extraña.

-Tengo que ir a mi departamento- dijo ella mientras soltaba el abrazo y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Claro, ven yo te acompaño- caminaron en silencio, Candy sabía que le debía una explicación al chico pero el no busco respuesta ni ella tenía cabeza para dársela.

-Gracias de nuevo por todo- dijo mientras se paraba en frente de la puerta de la gran casa.

-No te preocupes, sabes que siempre que me necesites podrás contar conmigo- dijo el con una sonrisa- te veo luego Candy- tomo la mano de la chica y se la llevo a los labios.

-Está bien Joseph- dijo mientras abría la puerta, luego la cerro con ella dentro de la casa. Joseph espero hasta que ella se alejara de la puerta, cuando escucho que la chica subía las escaleras se alejó de allí para volver a la fiesta y avisarle a todos que Candy estaba bien.

La rubia subió las escaleras lentamente aún demasiado ofuscada por todo lo que había pasado, solo quería quitarse el vestido, abalanzarse a su cama y dormir, al fin llego a la puerta de su departamento la abrió y lentamente se introdujo en él, después de cerrar la puerta llamo su atención una carta blanca que estaba tirada en el suelo, la cual seguramente la había deslizado el casero mientras ella no estaba, la rubia se agacho y sus delicados dedos tomaron la carta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era el remitente.

-¡Dios!-dijo casi en un grito- ¡una carta de Terry!

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de "Dulce Amor", espero que les haya gustado, gracias por todos sus comentarios, recuerden que es muy importante para mí que dejen sus opiniones. Nos vemos la próxima semana


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

La rubia sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de los nervios, aún tenía el sobre en sus temblorosas manos, temía lo que pudiera decir su contenido pero la curiosidad y la intriga la vencieron así que lo rasgo con dedos rápidos, y saco el papel que yacía dentro de él, lo desdoblo e inicio su lectura.

_Candy_

_Te escribo estas líneas, para decirte que ahora que estoy próximo a contraer matrimonio, creo que debo ser sincero contigo referente a todo lo que siento y sentí alguna vez por ti, es cierto que antes pensaba que te amaba, pero no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de lo ciego que fui al pensar semejante locura, todos los momentos que pasamos juntos en el colegio, en Escocia, inclusive nuestro reencuentro aquí en New York, ahora que los veo en retrospectiva, me parecen una pérdida de tiempo y la verdad no significan nada más para mí que un estúpido juego de niños, de hecho debo confesarte que el beso que te di en Escocia ha sido el peor de todos los que he dado en mi vida, no sé cómo fui capaz de hacer semejante cosa. Quizás en ese entonces todos esos momentos fueron importantes para mí, por que como te habrás dado cuenta, me encontraba muy solo en esos instantes, pero ahora que tengo a la mujer más bella del planeta a mi lado, puedo decirte con toda certeza que jamás te ame, tu solo eras un capricho con el que desperdiciaba mi tiempo. No te diré que fuiste lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, porque sé que no has dejado una huella tan profunda en mi camino, y tampoco te diré que te odio porque gracias a ti me di cuenta de quién es la verdadera dueña de mi corazón y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, debo confesarte que en el momento en que te fuiste de Brodway, me dolió, pero ahora me doy cuenta que gracias a eso ahora soy inmensamente feliz, pero ¿Cómo no serlo?, tengo a la chica más dulce y hermosa a mi lado, tengo también el trabajo de mis sueños y miles de admiradores que me aclaman todas las noches por mi actuación, en fin, tengo todo lo que pudiese desear. Siento mucho si soné un poco rudo en esta confesión, pero creo que era necesario decirlo todo, y ahora que está dicho solo me queda por decirte un inmenso ¡GRACIAS!, sin ti gran parte de mi felicidad no hubiera sido posible. Espero que algún día encuentres a alguien que te amé de verdad._

_Terry_

Candy termino su lectura, no se sentía triste ni desanimada, más bien sintió que el fuego de la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Arrugo la carta rápidamente y lanzo fuertemente contra el suelo, luego empezó a patear todo a su alrededor.

-¡TE ODIO TERRY!-grito fuertemente mientras tiraba un jarrón de flores contra la pared- IDIOTA, COMO TE ATREVES- seguía gritando mientras tiraba cosas, jamás había sentido tanta rabia, ni siquiera se había sentido así cuando Neal y Eliza la trataban mal, Terry la había herido en el corazón y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Era una suerte que la rubia se encontrara sola porque era capaz de golpear a alguien en ese instante.

-Candy, Candy- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta la voz del casero preocupado.

-DEJEME SOLA-grito de nuevo, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como cascadas saladas, su voz sonaba transfigurada por el dolor y la rabia.

-Por favor ábrame- el casero seguía golpeando la puerta- si no me abre yo mismo lo hare con la llave que tengo.

-LE DIJE QUE ME DEJE SOLA- grito aún más fuerte. Candy tomo un estante repleto de libros y lo puso frente a la puerta haciendo que fuera casi imposible adentrarse a su departamento. El casero lucho en vano pues la puerta aunque estuviera abierta no cedía para que el pudiese entrar. Preocupado, bajo las escaleras con gran rapidez, necesitaba encontrar a Albert quizás él podría hacer entrar en razón a la chica. Mientras tanto detrás de la puerta la rubia al fin rompió en un llanto amargo y triste, se recargo contra una de las paredes, trato de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza ya que no quería que las lágrimas salieran de ellos, no quería darle importancia a la fría carta de Terry, no quería llorar por el de nuevo, pero eso era casi imposible. De repente se sintió sin fuerza, así que se dejó caer lentamente, al estar en cuclillas no pudo aguantar más y lloro por largo rato hasta que se quedo dormida.

….

Cada día que pasaba, la gira de la compañía Sttanford por todo el país estaba cada vez más cerca, y por ello todos los actores estaban ensayando fuertemente, todos excepto Terry, el joven trataba de poner lo mejor de sí en sus ensayos, pero en su cabeza había mucha confusión, no sabía que hacer entre Susana y Candy, sus rostros le rondaban en la mente, y la verdad se sentía sumamente confundido, necesitaba una señal, algo que le dijera que Candy lo amaba, entonces iría corriendo tras ella, pero si la buscaba sin tener esa certeza, correría el riesgo de que lo rechazara y eso era lo que más le dolía, el rechazo.

-Terry por favor, concéntrate- dijo el director enérgicamente- sé que es muy temprano pero por favor pon de tu parte.

-Si lo siento.

-Dios Terry, que voy a hacer contigo-dijo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente-todos tómense diez minutos. Los actores se dispersaron por todo el auditorio, Terry se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda contra la pared, mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Qué te pasa Terry- dijo Emily mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente a el- tu nunca te distraes en los ensayos. El joven levanto su cabeza lentamente, para encontrarse con el preocupado rostro de su amiga.

-No es nada Emily, estoy bien-contesto mientras trataba de sonreír.

-Creo que deberías aprender a mentir-alzo una ceja retóricamente- vamos dime que te pasa.

-No es nada importante, yo puedo arreglarlo.

-Nunca te había visto así, siempre eres tú el que se molesta cuando los actores se equivocan, y ahora parece no importarte en lo más mínimo.

-Muy bien Emily te lo diré, ¿tienes tiempo después de que termine el ensayo?

-Claro que sí.

-Bien, entonces espérame en la salida trasera del teatro.

-Está bien Terry, pero tienes que contármelo todo- el joven esbozo una sutil sonrisa, le gustaba poder contar con alguien como Emily, sabía que podía confiar en ella, y estaba dispuesto a contarle todo lo que le pasaba, sentía la necesidad de desahogarse con alguien, y con la única persona con la que estaba dispuesto hacerlo en esos momentos era con ella.

…

Candy abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontraba en su habitación y estaba muy confundida, aparte sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba. Trato de levantarse muy despacio, camino hacia la puerta pero al salir de su cuarto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, observo todo detalladamente y se dio cuenta que todo estaba en orden, no había nada roto, la carta de Terry no estaba en el suelo, el mueble con los libros no estaba deteniendo la puerta, todo estaba perfecto y la rubia estaba aún más confundida que antes, entonces-pensó- quizás fue solo un sueño, más bien una pesadilla pero al parecer no es real. Una sonrisa de alivio inundo su cara hasta que se percató de que no se encontraba sola, una cabeza rubia sobresalía de uno de sus sillones y esto la asusto mucho.

-Quien está ahí-inquirió con voz temblorosa. El hombre que se encontraba en el sillón se colocó de pie, dejándole ver a Candy una silueta que ella conocía a la perfección.

-Qué bueno que despertaste- dijo al fin dándose la vuelta.

-¿Porque estás aquí Albert?-pregunto acercándose al rubio.

-John-dijo refiriéndose al casero- fue a buscarme a la fiesta y dijo que tú estabas muy mal.

-Lo siento mucho Albert-desvió la mirada-no sé qué me paso.

-Creo que si lo sabes-se llevó la mano al bolsillo y extrajo un papel arrugado, Candy supo de inmediato de que se trataba-¿qué es esto?, lo encontré el suelo cuando llegue, no lo he abierto porque esperaba que tú misma me explicaras todo.

-Eso… es-dudo- es… una carta de Terry-dijo finalmente desviando la mirada. Albert abrió sus ojos, tanto así, que parecía que se le iban a salir.

-Como que de… de Terry-dijo tartamudeando por la impresión de la sorpresa.

-Sí, ayer cuando llegue de la fiesta, la carta estaba bajo mi puerta y la verdad me dolió mucho todo lo que leí- su voz temblaba al recordar las palabras de Terry que estaban frescas en su memoria- por eso perdí el control y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de todo-bajo la cabeza y Albert pudo ver que en verdad estaba arrepentida.

-Está bien pequeña-se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno abrazo- como vez ya todo está ordenado, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso, pero dime una cosa Candy-dijo soltando el abrazo para ver a la chica directo a sus ojos- ¿qué te escribió Terry que te puso tan mal?

-Léelo tú mismo Albert- el joven tomo el papel arrugado y lo desdoblo, mientras leía las palabras escritas allí sus facciones se llenaron de desconcierto-esto no puede ser-dijo susurrando a medida que leía-estoy seguro que esto no lo escribió Terry- dijo al terminar su lectura.

-Albert es su letra, además solo él y yo conocíamos todos esos momentos.

-Pero no, no Candy, debe haber una explicación lógica para todo esto- el rubio aun no salía de su desconcierto- alguien más escribió la carta, conozco a Terry y sé que él jamás haría algo para lastimarte y menos de esta manera tan absurda.

-Mira Albert, lo único que sé es que el único amigo que ha tenido Terry en toda su vida has sido tú, y si ni siquiera tu conocías todos momentos que pensé que eran importantes para él, entonces puedo decirte con seguridad que nadie más los sabia- dijo con furia en sus ojos- la carta la escribió Terry, no me cabe duda alguna, pero no me voy a quedar aquí a ver como tú lo defiendes- se encamino apresuradamente a su dormitorio.

-Candy espera sé que estas muy enojada y con justa razón, pero es que me parece imposible que alguien como Terry fuera capaz de decir todas estas barbaridades.

-Pues ya vez que si es posible, ahora si me disculpas tengo que prepararme para trabajar- la rubia se adentró a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe, le parecía una total tontería que Albert negara lo que era obvio, el más que nadie sabía que Terry no era bueno haciendo amigos puesto que se conocieron en medio de una pelea, como se atrevía, entonces, a defenderlo.

…

Emily se encontraba en la salida trasera del teatro como Terry se lo había pedido, lo esperaba ansiosamente ya que sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que su amigo le contaría esa tarde.

-Hola-dijo una voz gruesa a sus espaldas que la joven conocía muy bien.

-Hola-contesto Emily dándose vuelta para encontrarse con unas hermosas lagunas azules.

-Ven, te invito a tomar un café.

-Si claro. Caminaron rápidamente sin decir palabra alguna, Terry en su cabeza examinaba cada detalle que le contaría a Emily sobre su relación con Candy, no pretendía decirle todo lo que habían pasado juntos, pero si lo suficiente como para que la chica entendiera cuán importante era Candy para él. Llegaron en un parpadeo a la cafetería, se acomodaron en una mesa y empezaron a platicar.

-Entonces-empezó Emily-dime que te tiene tan preocupado.

-Bueno Emily, es algo complicado- contesto dudoso.

-Quizás con mi ayuda encuentres una solución.

-Mira lo que sucede es que yo no amo a Susana-al decirlo sintió que un peso de su cuerpo desaparecía.

-Ahh si eso ya lo sabía-dijo mientras sorbía con tranquilidad su taza de café.

-Como que ya lo sabias-golpeo la mesa con el puño cerrado, haciendo que su taza de café se tambaleara.

-Terry-contesto ella con una sonrisa burlona- hasta un ciego podría darse cuenta de que tu no estas con ella por amor, quizás por pesar, pero no por amor.

-Que acaso todo el mundo lo sabe, ¿soy tan obvio?

-Si la verdad es que si un poco, pero no te preocupes solo son rumores, aunque últimamente dicen todo lo contrario.

-Ah sí, ¿por qué?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Bueno desde que les tomaron esa foto besándose todos rumoran que ustedes dos están muy enamorados.

-No me importa lo que rumoren, la realidad es otra-dijo mientras escondía su boca en la taza de café- yo... yo-titubeo- yo amo a otra chica. Emily estuvo a punto de escupir el café que tenía en su boca.

-Eso sí que es una sorpresa-dijo dándose suaves golpes en el pecho para evitar toser- entonces ¿porque no estas con la chica que de verdad amas?

-Es que ese es el punto, yo la amo, pero Susana me salvo la vida y estoy en deuda con ella-hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-Entonces trata de enamorarte de Susana-levanto los hombros despreocupadamente.

-No es así de sencillo- respondió con cierto grado de enojo en su voz

-¿Porque?

-Porque entre ella y yo pasaron muchas cosas que jamás podré olvidar-Terry empezó a decirle a Emily gran parte de las cosas que había pasado junto a Candy y lo mucho que la amaba. Poco a poco, aunque Terry no ahondaba muy profundo en sus recuerdos, Emily se dio cuenta de cuanto el joven que estaba frete a ella amaba a esa mujer como si no hubiese un mañana. El chico termino su relato y los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, la joven estaba totalmente sorprendida por la confesión de su amigo, jamás pensó que se pudiera amar tanto a alguien.

-Vaya Terry-dijo ella rompiendo el silencio- sí que amas a esa chica.

-Si bastante-una sonrisa nostálgica inundo el rostro del joven.

-¿Quieres mi consejo Terry?

-Claro que si- su voz se notaba algo ansiosa, ya que él se sentía perdido en un laberinto sin salida y necesitaba la opinión de alguien más.

-Entonces, tengo que decirte que dejes de pensar por un momento y escuches tu corazón.

-Pero dime a quien debo elegir, el accidente de Susana está fresco en mi mente, aun siento sus manos sobre mi cuerpo cundo me empujo para salvarme de esas luces, no sabes lo culpable que me siento, aparte ella es una chica muy buena y dulce y se merece lo mejor…

-Tú lo has dicho-dijo interrumpiendo al joven- mira Terry no puedo decirte a quien debes elegir porque solo tú sabes lo fuerte que son tus sentimientos por Candy, pero si de verdad te sientes tan culpable y solo quieres lo mejor para Susana, entonces ayúdala de otra forma, dale dinero, medicamentos, una casa nueva, lo que tú quieras, pero no le ofrezcas amor que no existe porque solo vas a conseguir hacerla muy infeliz al lado de un hombre frio y distante, porque dudo que vayas a ser muy amoroso con ella si en verdad no te nace serlo.

-Pero ella solo quiere mi amor-se rasco la nuca como señal de preocupación.

-Dios Terry, de verdad que te veo mal, ¿cómo es que has aguantado todo este tiempo al lado de Susana?

-Es por esto-dijo sacando una pequeña agenda del bolsillo de su chaqueta-en esta agenda he escrito todo sobre Candy, aquí escribí todo lo que siento por ella, nuestros momentos juntos y lo que debí decirle en cada uno de ellos-una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Y que debiste decirle?

-Que la ame desde el primer instante en que la vi, que jamás podría olvidarla, que ella es la mujer más importante de mi vida y que sin ella no podría vivir porque le entregue mi corazón desde nuestra juventud-lágrimas de dolor recorrieron las mejillas del joven, apretó los ojos fuertemente ya que no le gustaba verse débil ante nadie, pero no pudo evitarlo, más y más lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos cerrados, mientras Emily lo miraba asombrada.

-No entiendo por qué te gusta sufrir tanto-el joven bajo su cabeza de modo que le quedó colgando en el pecho-en este momento podrías ir y buscar al amor de tu vida Terry-la chica puso su mano en la barbilla del joven para que este le viera a los ojos, el chico dejo ver por fin sus lagunas azules inundadas de dolor-no te hagas esto, mira Terry creo que lo mejor es que hables de todo esto con Susana.

-No se Emily-dijo colocando sus manos en su rostro- con ella no se puede hablar.

-Inténtalo-contesto algo molesta ante la negativa del joven-quizás te sorprendas.

-Sabes, creo que tienes razón-dijo mientras se ponía de pie- iré ahora mismo, antes de que anochezca.

-Así se habla Terry-la chica también se puso de pie.

-Adiós Emily, te veré luego.

-Claro que sí, pero no olvides háblale con la verdad, si me necesitas estaré en el teatro debo hablar con Robert.

Terry no dijo apuradamente se encamino a la salida y condujo en dirección a la casa de Susana, tal vez Emily tenía razón, quizás él era el que se había equivocado, no lo sabía, pero debía descubrirlo pronto.

…

-Pues si Susi imagínate-comento Lily, una chica que Susana había conocido en el hospital, y que desde entonces se habían hecho muy amigas-lo vi salir de ese sucio bar con esa chica Emily.

-No importa Lily, ella no es una amenaza, conozco a Terry y sé que ella no le interesa, la que de verdad me preocupaba era Candy, pero ya me encargue de ella- una sonrisa inundo su rostro mientras recordaba lo sucedido en los días anteriores…

Susana había decidido vengarse de Candy, pero necesitaba algo para herirla de verdad, Terry era muy reservado y lamentablemente ella no sabía nada de lo que había pasado entre su novio y la rubia, sabía que habían sido novios y que se amaban pero ignoraba detalladamente todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, por eso había decidido buscar esa información en casa del joven actor, -con lo ganado en las últimas funciones Terry había comprado una pequeña casa donde vivía tranquilo, en ella solo vivía el joven y dos empleadas, pues para él era más que suficiente-, la rubia fue de noche porque sabía que Terry se encontraría en el teatro, y contaba con que la servidumbre estuviera dormida en la parte trasera. Busco desesperadamente alguna manera de entrar, cuando de repente sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vieron una ventana de la cocina que estaba a medio cerrar, se introdujo en ella rápidamente, y para su suerte los sirvientes ya estaban dormidos, subió las escaleras, y cuando estuvo en la planta superior se dispuso a buscar la habitación de su novio, no mucho después a encontró y se dispuso a buscar apuradamente en sus cajones, en el armario, bajo su cama, en todas partes pero no hallo nada, desilusionada salió de la habitación, cuando una brillante idea paso por su cabeza y decidió buscar en su estudio quizás allí si podría encontrar algo; cuando estuvo allí, esculco por todos lados, hasta que encontró una pequeña agenda que llamo su atención, al empezar a leerla supo que eso era exactamente lo que buscaba, no pudo evitar sentir celos y rabia, pero no le presto mucha atención a los sentimientos que estaban implícitos en las palabras de Terry, en ese momento solo le importaba su venganza. Saco papel y lápiz y guiándose por la letra del joven, escribió con gran maestría una carta que parecía hecha por el mismo Terry, complacida por los resultados, agradeció a Dios por ayudarla a que nadie la descubriera, dejo todo como le había encontrado y salió de la casa de su novio sin ser vista, se sentía más que feliz, ahora si le daría a Candy donde más le dolía…

-Susana, Susana- dijo Lily sacudiendo suavemente a la rubia.

-Lo siento Lily- contesto volviendo al presente.

-Entonces cuéntame-sus ojos brillaron de curiosidad.

-Está bien te diré.

Susana empezó a contarle a su amiga lo ocurrido, mientras que Terry se encontraba en frente de su casa golpeando la puerta de la entrada.

-Buenas tardes Terruce- saludo la Sra. Marlow mientras abría la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Sra. Marlow, esta Susana-contesto mientras se adentraba a la casa de su novia.

-Si esta con una amiga, pero no se preocupe la llamare para que baje-estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, cuando Terry la detuvo.

-No se moleste yo iré-el joven subió las escaleras rápidamente, camino hasta quedar en frente del cuarto de Susana, pero cundo estaba a punto de tocar escucho que unas risas provenían del interior, abrió un poco la puerta para escuchar el porqué de su alegría.

-Entonces escribí la carta y se la envíe a la tonta esa a nombre de Terry-contesto riendo aún más fuerte- no te imaginas todo lo que le escribí, ella ahora lo debe estar odiando.

El joven quedo estupefacto al oír las palabras de Susana, abrió la puerta con furia, mientras que las dos jóvenes quedaron frías del susto.

-¡QUE HISISTE QUE!- grito al instante en que entro a la habitación- ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA DEL DEMONIO SUSANA- el joven no paraba de gritar mientras que la rubia era incapaz de emitir palabra alguna- ¡QUE LE DIJISTE A CANDY DIME!- Susana seguía en shock, al no obtener respuesta, el joven se acercó a ella y la tomo fuertemente de los brazos.

-Te…Terry yo..yo- era incapaz de dar explicación alguna, se sentía en verdad asustada.

-No eres más que una sucia zorra, no quiero verte en mi vida ENTENDISTE-sentencio soltándola, al instante Susana escucho un fuerte sonido, mientras sentía como su mejilla ardía bajo el golpe de la mano de Terry.

-Eso te lo mereces-dijo señalando a Susana retóricamente, la chica se llevó las manos a su mejilla adolorida pero lo que en verdad le dolía era el corazón.

-Es un maldito VAYASE- grito Lily mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

Terry no dijo más simplemente bajo por las escaleras y se dirigió a la salida, rápidamente se introdujo en su auto y condujo hacia el teatro, tenía que pedirle a Robert que lo dejara ir a Chicago por unas semanas o al menos por unos días, debía recuperar a Candy y explicarle todo, no sería sencillo, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Notas de la autora:

Hola, aquí les dejo otro capítulo de "Mi dulce amor" espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios.

Nos vemos la próxima semana


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**La sonrisa del amor**

Faltaban unas pocas horas para que el sol se pusiera y Candy estaba por salir del hospital, se sentía realmente mal, lo único que quería era ir directo a su habitación y dormir por mucho tiempo así ya no pensaría en su adolorido corazón. De pronto sus ojos se posicionaron en un esbelto hombre rubio que caminaba hacia ella con las manos en su espalda.

-Hola Candy- saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Joseph-trato de imitar el gesto del chico, no quería contarle sus problemas y menos si se trataba de Terry.

-Mira te traje esto-el rubio saco un gran ramo de claveles y se los entregó a la chica.

-Están hermosas- dijo mientras aspiraba el aroma de las flores.

-Me alegra que te gusten, quise venir a visitarte por que la última vez que nos vimos no te vi muy bien y quería saber cómo estabas.

-Estoy muy bien Joseph y gracias a ti, si tú no me hubieras defendido de ese hombre no sé qué hubiera pasado.

-No te preocupes Candy, no fue nada, además no me perdonaría que algo malo te sucediera-dijo esbozando una tierna sonrisa que hizo que la rubia se estremeciera-también quería invitarte a cenar.

-Me gustaría pero estoy algo cansada.

-Vamos Candy, conozco un lindo restorán donde sirven comida deliciosa y casualmente se encuentra muy cerca de aquí- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Candy no quería estar con nadie, pero de pronto recordó la noche del baile y recordó también lo bien que la había pasado gracias al rubio, esa noche había sido esplendida y no solo por su flamante acompañante, sino también porque por una noche no pensó en Terry, esa noche en su cabeza solo hubo en una sola persona, Joseph, y eso le traía alegría y paz, quería dejar de sufrir de una vez por todas y solo conseguía eso cuando estaba con el hombre rubio, no sabía el porqué de esa extraña situación, lo que si sabía era que a su lado todo estaba bien y que en su corazón ya no había dolor.

-Está bien Joseph me convenciste.

-Que bien, entonces vamos-el chico le extendió el brazo y la rubia lo tomo, el joven sintió que una corriente de electricidad le recorría todo el cuerpo al contacto. Se dirigieron al restaurante mientras conversaban muy animadamente, entonces sucedió de nuevo, en los pensamientos de Candy se repetía una y otra vez ya no el nombre de Terry sino el de Joseph.

…

-Robert por favor solo unas semanas, debo ir a Chicago urgentemente-dijo Terry en tono de súplica, usualmente jamás se rebajaba a suplicar, pero por Candy, le besaría los pies a Robert si fuera necesario.

-Lo siento mucho Terry pero no, entiéndeme, la gira está muy cerca y no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero hazme este favor, no me has dicho un millón de veces que soy el mejor actor de tu compañía -estaba jugando su última carta, si esto no convencía a Robert nada lo haría- ¿no me has dicho también que sin mí, tus obras no tendrían tan magnifico éxito como hasta ahora?, solo necesito que me des permiso unas semanas.

-¿Y se puede saber que es tan importante, para que decidas dejar todo así nada más?-frunció el ceño ligeramente, estaba atónito por la actitud del chico, nunca lo había visto tan desesperado como hasta ahora.

-Cometí el error más grande de mi vida y si no lo soluciono, abre perdido por completo mis ganas de vivir – sentencio fríamente, tanto así que Robert se preocupó aún más.

-Está bien Terry vete, pero vuelve lo más pronto posible.

-Gracias Robert- el joven sonrió ampliamente y salió por la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, tan rápido que se tropezó con Emily, tal cual como había sucedido cuando se conocieron.

-Esto ya se te está haciendo costumbre- dijo refiriéndose al golpe.

-Lo siento Emily no te vi- contesto mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse del suelo.

-No te preocupes Terry, pero dime ¿a dónde vas tan apurado? El joven sonrió al recordar el motivo de su prisa.

-Iré a Chicago a ver a Candy.

-COMO- casi lo grito, y de inmediato los ojos de la chica se iluminaron- no puedo creerlo-daba pequeños saltitos por la emoción- al fin optaste por ser feliz Terry – no se contuvo más y lo abrazo, le daba alegría que su amigo buscara a la chica que en verdad amaba y con la única que sería totalmente feliz.

-Gracias Emily-dijo soltando el abrazo.

-Espera un momento, ¿pero qué hay de Susana? El rostro del joven se endureció al recordar lo ocurrido horas antes en la casa de su ex-prometida.

-Ella es una arpía, me hizo creer que era una chica dulce, sensible y tierna, pero no es más que una mujer hueca y sin corazón.

-Pero que paso, que te dijo-el chico le explico brevemente a Emily lo que había ocurrido y de inmediato el rostro de la chica se llenó de rabia e indignación.

-Es una bruja, como es capaz de hacer algo así-dijo mientras golpeaba su puño contra la palma de su mano.

-Lo se Emily, por eso debo irme de inmediato, Robert me dio permiso de ausentarme unas semanas, pienso partir esta misma noche- la alegría volvió a su rostro al pensar que dentro de unas cuantas horas estaría muy cerca de su pecosa.

-Entonces que esperas corre- dijo dándole un suave empujón.

-Adiós Emily deséame suerte-agito la mano mientras se alejaba, ya estaba por salir del teatro cuando escucho la voz de su amiga nuevamente.

-TERRY!-grito y el joven volteo a verla- no te desanimes, lucha por ella.

-Lo hare- se giró nuevamente y salió de allí con el alma llena de esperanza y felicidad-Allá voy pecosa- dijo para sus adentros.

….

La risa de Candy se escuchaba por todo el restorán, las historias de Joseph le parecían sumamente divertidas.

-Sí que eras travieso de niño- dijo cuándo la risa ceso un poco.

-Bueno pues tú no eras una santa cuando eras pequeña- contesto sonriendo ampliamente, le gustaba ver a Candy reír, y le gustaba aún más cuando reía porque él lo causaba.

-Tienes razón, aún recuerdo todas las palmadas que la Hermana María me daba por mis travesuras-sonrió al recordar el hogar de Pony, a la Hermana María y a la Señorita Pony.

-A mí también me retaban mucho, pero yo seguía haciendo travesuras, después de todo es lo más divertido de ser niño ¿no crees Candy?

-Absolutamente, me divertía muchísimo.

-Deberías comer-dijo al notar el plato casi lleno de la rubia- ¿acaso no te gusto la comida?

-No, no es eso, está muy rica, pero tus historias son muy divertidas.

-Entonces creo que debería dejar de hablar para que puedas comer- dijo sonriéndole con ternura.

-Sí creo que deberías- le guiño un ojo.

-Ya sé que puedo hacer mientras comes-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Te cantare una canción. La rubia abrió por completo sus hermosas esmeraldas, nadie jamás en la vida le había cantado una canción. Siguió con la mirada al rubio y vio que hablaba con el dueño del restorán y luego se encamino hasta el piano que se hallaba en la esquina del lugar. El joven empezó su tonada con notas alegres y dulces, entonces comenzó a cantar al son del piano, su voz era bellísima, y la letra de la canción era tan romántica y hermosa que Candy sintió que se derretía, la tonada hablaba del amor, de lo hermoso que era estar enamorado, pero lo que de verdad despertó a la rubia de su ensueño, fue cuando el joven empezó a describir a la mujer que lo tenía embrujado por la magia del amor, en una parte de la descripción la rubia escucho claramente cuando Joseph decía "_sus cabellos dorados me enredaron al instante, ya no sentí miedo al estar entre su cabellera abundante"_en otra parte también le escucho decir "_me enamore de sus dulces esmeraldas, jemas preciosas que brillan a la luz del alba"_ la chica se sintió confundida por el parecido que tenía con la mujer de la canción, pero se sintió algo culpable porque si en verdad era ella a quien Joseph amaba, entonces el chico sufriría porque la rubia no estaba segura de sentir lo mismo por el. Las notas murieron en el piano, y se escuchó un fuerte aplauso para el gran intérprete, Joseph agradeció los aplausos y se dirigió hacia Candy, la verdad la única opinión que le importaba era la de ella. La rubia se puso de pie, pero no era capaz de decir palabra alguna.

-¿Te gusto la canción, Candy?- le pregunto Joseph algo ansioso.

-Sí, es hermosa- contesto cuando pudo articular sus palabras- eres un verdadero poeta Joseph, jamás había escuchado algo tan romántico en mi vida- sonrió tiernamente, y el joven rubio se congratuló al obtener el efecto deseado en Candy.

-Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado – le tomo la mano y empezó a acariciarla.

-Está oscureciendo creo que debería volver a casa, estoy cansada- dijo soltándose de su agarre disimuladamente.

-Está bien-dijo sin mucho ánimo- te acompaño entonces.

-Claro.

Dos almas confundidas salieron del restorán, el joven músico se sentía confundido por la actitud de Candy, primero al oír su canción se quedó callada, luego le dijo que la letra era hermosa, para finalmente evadir su caricia con el pretexto de que estaba cansada, ¿que debía pensar en un momento así?, tal vez había cometido un error al cantarle la canción, quizás había hecho lo correcto, no lo sabía pero necesitaba hallar respuesta urgentemente. Por otro lado la rubia no se sentía menos confundida que el joven, sentía que le gustaba Joseph, después de todo él era un chico dulce, tierno, romántico, divertido y además muy apuesto, pero en su corazón reinaba el rebelde del colegio San Pablo, y dudaba que eso cambiara en algún momento de su vida, sabía que era una estupidez pensar en el de esa forma, después de todo el chico castaño ya no sentía nada por ella, más bien la despreciaba, pero algo en su corazón se reusaba a dejarlo ir, no sabía que era o el por qué, pero tenía presente que jamás amaría a Joseph de la misma manera en la que amaba a Terry, a su rebelde de profundos ojos azules que en algún momento la miraron con amor.

-Llegamos- dijo el rubio mientras se detenía.

-Gracias por todo Joseph-sonrió- por la canción, la comida, en fin todo.

-No tienes que agradecer, solo quise tener un detalle contigo-le sonrió también- espero que descanses y nos vemos luego si quieres.

-Claro que si Joseph, me gusta mucho estar contigo. La rubia estaba por darse vuelta, cuando el joven la detuvo tomándola suavemente del brazo, la acerco muy despacio hasta que el pecho de la chica se estrelló contra el suyo, ella no opuso resistencia y eso ínsito a Joseph a que podía continuar con lo que tenía en mente, levanto su mano y acaricio levemente la suave mejilla de Candy, y nuevamente se perdió en los brillantes ojos de la rubia, la chica permaneció inmóvil incapaz de negarle algo al chico que tenía en frente, porque –aunque ella no lo supiera- una parte de su corazón lo deseaba, y no por el hecho de que todo su ser quisiera olvidar un viejo amor, no, era algo más fuerte, Joseph se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de Candy, un lugar muy importante. El joven levanto su otra mano y atrajo el rostro de la rubia muy cerca al suyo, podía sentir la candidez de su boca, sintió su tibio aliento que le quemaba los labios, no podía resistirse mucho tiempo antes de probar esos carnosos labios rosas, entonces acerco más el rostro de la chica hasta que sus labios se encontraron al fin, el rubio supo entonces lo que era el sabor de la gloria, para el a eso sabia la boca de Candy a gloria, sabia a algo tan exquisito que no cualquier humano podría darse el lujo de probar algo siquiera similar, el beso fue correspondido, y se volvió más pasional, la rubia probo con libertad la húmeda boca del joven y no tenia deseos de parar, las manos del joven abandonaron el rostro de la chica y se dirigieron a su espalda, y hábilmente la recorrió completa, mientras que las manos de la rubia se dirigieron al cuello de Joseph atrapando entre sus dedos el sedoso cabello del joven. Los dos rubios tenían la razón nublada no pensaban en nada más que en ese apasionado beso sin fin, hasta que se escuchó un carraspeo detrás de ellos, Joseph inmediatamente rompió el beso recordando que estaban en una vía publica y rápidamente volteo a ver de dónde venía el sonido.

-Muchachos que bueno verlos-dijo Albert en un tono sarcástico. La rubia enrojeció a tal punto que sentía que las mejillas le ardían.

-Sr. Andley-saludo Joseph algo nervioso.

-Candy te esperaba porque necesito hablar contigo-se cruzó de brazos-¿entramos?

-Eee… si, adiós Joseph-dijo sin mirarlo, y rápidamente se introdujo en la casa.

-Que tenga buena noche Sr. Andley- dijo el rubio cuando estuvieron solos. Joseph se alejó rápidamente del lugar se sentía muy apenado con Albert, pero también se sentía dichoso porque su hermosa Candy había correspondido a sus caricias con igual deseo.

…..

Terry ya se hallaba en la estación esperando ansiosamente a que el tren decidiera partir rumbo a Chicago, en el rostro del joven se pudo ver su alegría, y como no estar feliz, el destino le daba una nueva oportunidad para buscar a su pecosa, tenía que contarle todo sobre Susana, si ella lo amaba de verdad le creería y aunque sabía que corría el riesgo de ser rechazado por completo, tenía que intentarlo sino se arrepentiría toda su vida por ser cobarde, no eso no lo permitiría. Sabía que ella estaría enojada, que no querría verlo, sabia también que quizás ella tenía novio o tal vez hasta prometido, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que su Candy no estaba casada, porque el joven actor revisaba los diarios para informarse de cualquier noticia sobre la rubia, pero para su alegría solo salía en fotos de algún evento social en compañía de Albert. Esta vez no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo, no pensaba cometer el mismo error dos veces. Pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando escucho que una mujer rubia lo llamaba a gritos.

-TERRY, TERRY-grito Susana mientras se dirigía apuradamente hacia el joven con la ayuda de su madre.

- Susana-dijo sorprendido- ¿cómo sabias que estaba aquí? - pregunto algo irritado.

-Fui al teatro a verte y Robert me dijo que estabas muy ansioso por irte así que supuse que querrías marcharte esta noche, pero por favor Terry no te vayas-sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

-Mira Susana, no quiero ser grosero, así que por favor vete ya estoy harto- se encamino hacia el tren pero una delicada mano lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de su saco.

-No Terry, por favor te necesito yo te amo, lo hice por amor porque temía perderte, eres lo único que tengo- lo sostuvo más fuerte.

-Eres una egoísta-dijo soltándose de su agarre- tu no me amas, si me amaras te importaría mi felicidad, pero solo te importa la tuya- el joven no espero respuesta ya que hábilmente se subió al tren que estaba por partir.

-TE JURO TERRY-empezó a gritar Susana desde la platea- QUE ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI TU ERES MIO, ME OISTE ¡MIO!

Terry hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de la rubia, solo la miro con desprecio por la ventana mientras ella recargaba su cabeza contra el pecho de su madre, quien la abrazo para consolarla.

-Son tal para cual-pensó Terry mientras negaba con la cabeza. Cuando el joven no pudo ver más la estación sintió que la alegría y los nervios volvían a su corazón, cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar a su pecosa, lo graciosa que se veía cuando hacia muecas, su linda sonrisa, su cabello imposiblemente rizado y el dulce sabor de sus labios, el cual estaba seguro que volvería a probar muy pronto, o dejaba de llamarse Terruce Grandchester, con ese último pensamiento cayo profundamente dormido.

…

Albert y Candy se encontraban en la sala, la rubia aún estaba muy avergonzada como para decir algo.

-¿No piensas hablarme?-dijo Albert rompiendo el silencio.

-Creí que eras tú el que quería hablar conmigo.

-Bueno eso pretendía, hasta que te vi con Joseph, podrías explicarme ¿qué significo todo eso?

-Mira Albert te quiero, pero es mi vida y no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago- dijo secamente.

-Tienes razón Candy lo siento, es cierto que es tu vida, pero yo te le preguntaba porque hace poco estabas totalmente devastada por la supuesta carta de Terry y ahora le estas dando falsas esperanzas a Joseph.

-Lo de Terry es pasado, y referente a Joseph, no le estoy dando falsas ilusiones el de verdad me gusta- dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Segura?-pregunto dudoso

-Si Albert-le contesto mirándolo a los ojos- él es un chico maravilloso y quiero intentar tener algo más formal, después de todo ya han pasado tres años, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de olvidar?

-Supongo Candy, solo quiero que estés segura de lo que estás haciendo y que seas feliz- le sonrió dulcemente, la rubia se conmovió por las palabras del rubio, así que se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

-Lo seré Albert-dijo mientras se aferraba al pecho del joven.

-También quería comentarte algo-dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Tienes que mudarte a la mansión Andley conmigo.

-QUE-grito- no me voy a ir Albert-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-No puedes quedarte, van a vender el edificio-explico- por el momento tendrás que vivir en la mansión mientras buscas otro lugar.

-¿Como que lo van a vender?

-Si eso me dijo John, quiere venderlo porque quiere salir del país, siempre quiso ir a Europa asi que no tienes opción.

-No lo sé Albert, no quiero vivir allí mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes, te ayudare a buscar otro departamento, pero por el momento hazme caso Candy. La rubia suspiro sonoramente, lo que menos quería era tener que mudarse a la gigantesca mansión.

-Está bien, será como dices.

-Que bien Candy-sonrió- disfruta esta noche aquí porque será la última-la abrazo de nuevo- debo irme pequeña, te veré mañana, para ayudarte con tu mudanza.

-Claro, te estaré esperando. El joven salió del edificio, dejando a Candy al fin sola con sus pensamientos, ahora podía analizar todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, cuando Joseph le canto esa bella canción ella se sintió sumamente confundida sobre sus sentimientos, pero cuando el chico la beso, supo de inmediato que se estaba enamorando del rubio, no sentía lo mismo que sentía por Terry, dudaba que alguien pudiera ocupar el lugar del joven actor, pero ahora sabía que si podía enamorarse de nuevo, no tan intensamente, pero si lo suficiente como para casarse y ser feliz con ese alguien especial, y quien mejor que Joseph, tenía que intentarlo, porque estaba segura que ya no tenía ni la más mínima esperanza con Terry y no por eso se iba a echar a la pena mientras que él se preparaba para casarse con "la chica de sus sueños", ahora estaba muy animada y feliz de que el amor al fin le sonriera, ansiaba que fuera de día para poder ver a Joseph de nuevo, cuando estaba con el todo era alegría.

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo otro capítulo de "Mi dulce amor" de verdad muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, eso es lo que me motiva a seguir con este fic.

Nos vemos la próxima semana :)


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

**El reencuentro**

Ya había amanecido, pero en la habitación de Candy solo había desorden, se estaba preparando para su mudanza pero no quería hacerlo, porque después de todo en ese pequeño departamento se sentía totalmente independiente no necesitaba de nadie más cuando estaba allí y eso era lo que más extrañaría. Tantos recuerdos se le venían a la mente, como cuando vivió con Albert, fue una época maravillosa, el en verdad era una gran compañía y gracias a esos meses juntos, se conocieron mucho más y se volvieron más unidos que antes. La rubia termino de empacar la última prenda de ropa que le faltaba, cerró la maleta suavemente y miro con ojos melancólicos su pequeño cuarto, acaricio su cama y su almohada sabiendo que iba a ser la última vez que las sentiría. Salió de la habitación y empezó a observar todo su entorno, su pequeño departamento ya no volvería jamás; él había sido el único testigo de todas sus alegrías y tristezas, sus confusiones, sus rabietas, todo había pasado allí en esas cuatro paredes. La rubia sonrió fugazmente, y sin más que decir tomo su valija y salió de allí, dándole la última mirada al que había sido su refugio por tantos años, suspiro sonoramente y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando atrás muchas de sus memorables experiencias.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, noto que fuera del edificio ya la esperaba Albert en un auto, para conducirla a lo que ahora sería su nuevo hogar.

-Hola Candy- saludo Albert, mientras salía del vehículo.

-Hola Albert – dijo sin ánimo.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso- tomo la valija de la muchacha y la introdujo en el automóvil- ¿lista?

-Si Albert- contesto melancólicamente.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí -dijo mirándolo a los ojos- es solo que va a ser muy difícil para mí todo esto- frunció el ceño ligeramente- extrañare mucho mis cosas, mi privacidad, ya no voy a tener nada de eso Albert.

-No te preocupes Candy, es solo por unas semanas cuando mucho- le sonrió- te ayudare a buscar nuevo departamento muy pronto, pero mientras estés en la mansión quiero que estés feliz además vas a estar conmigo y recuerda que la Tía Abuela está de viaje así que no tendrás que verla- le guiño un ojo.

-Tiene razón Albert, creo que vivir en la mansión no esta tan mal después de todo-sonrió- es cierto que extrañare todo, pero al menos estaré contigo- lo abrazo.

-¿Vamos entonces?- dijo Albert rompiendo el abrazo.

-Sí, vamos.

Los dos rubios subieron al auto camino a la gran mansión Andley, sin siquiera imaginarse que en ese preciso instante un corazón ilusionado acababa de llegar a Chicago.

….

Terry despertó muy temprano, mucho antes de que saliera el sol. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para seguir durmiendo, solo podía pensar en Candy, ansiaba que las horas pasaran volando para ir a buscarla, deseaba abrazarla, decirle que la amaba, que quería pasar con ella el resto de su vida, tenía que explicarle todo con respecto a Susana y la carta, que no había sido su culpa. Se la paso pensando en eso hasta que despunto el alba, poco después el tren llego a Chicago, Terry fue el primero en salir, se colocó apuradamente una gorra y su bufanda en el camino, al llegar a la calle tomo el primer coche que apareció y este lo condujo al Hotel San Nicolás, poco después llego a su destino, el hotel no era muy lujoso, pero eso a Terry no le importaba, solo necesitaba un lugar en donde dormir, entro a la recepción y se registró.

-Buenos días- dijo Terry.

-Buenos días señor ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- contesto la recepcionista sin mirarle.

-Necesito registrarme, hice una reservación anoche.

-Si un momento-saco un enorme libro- ¿a nombre de quién?

-Terruce Grandchester. Los ojos de la recepcionista se abrieron de par en par al escuchar ese nombre, rápidamente volteo a mirar al joven en frente de ella- ya que es todo ese tiempo su mirada había estado fija en su escritorio- y efectivamente era el, sus manos empezaron a temblar y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, Terry sonrió ya que sabía que él había provocado el nerviosismo de la joven.

-¿U…usted e..e..es Terruce Grandchester?- la voz le temblaba, y la penetrante mirada del chico la ponía aún más nerviosa.

-Si señorita en persona-sonrió- y dígame ¿cuál es mi habitación?

-Sí, si claro, aquí dice que es la 302, pero si gusta le puedo dar una habitación más cómoda, después de todo no todos los días se ve una estrella como usted hospedarse en un hotel así- sonrió nerviosamente.

-Está bien, muchas gracias- sonrió seductoramente.

-Aquí tiene- dijo extendiéndole una llave- su habitación es la 502, que disfrute su estancia, recuerde que si necesita cualquier cosa puede llamarme-dijo coquetamente.

-Claro lo tendré en cuenta, gracias de nuevo- recibió la llave y se marchó rumbo a su habitación. Al llegar a ella, se dio cuenta que era muy bonita, tenía una gran balcón adornado con lilas, las paredes eran totalmente blancas y el piso era de cerámica muy fina, entonces vio que también tenía una gran cama con un mullido y suave colchón, mil imágenes de Candy se le pasaron por la cabeza al imaginarse una noche de amor en esa misma cama junto a su pecosa, tenía que hacer de su fantasía una realidad, así que tomo su saco, una carta que Candy le había enviado hacía ya muchos años y salió del lugar más ansioso que nunca.

….

-¿Te gusta tu habitación?- pregunto Albert al ver el rostro sorprendió de la chica.

-Si me gusta mucho, es solo que se parece mucho a mi habitación en la mansión de Lakewood – sonrió melancólicamente- me trae tantos recuerdos.

-Si te sientes triste, puedo darte otra habitación- dijo preocupado.

-No Albert estoy muy bien, me gusta recordar a los chicos.

-Está bien pero si te sientes mal solo dilo, te dejo para que te acomodes.

-Muy bien, quizá duerma un poco tengo guardia esta noche.

-Entonces que descanses, estaré en mi despacho si me necesitas.

Albert cerró la puerta tras de sí, Candy empezó a acomodar toda su ropa en el armario, de verdad la sorprendió el parecido de su habitación con la de Lakewood, es más, le parecía que era idéntica, quizás Albert lo había hecho a propósito para que ella se sintiera más cómoda recordando sus días felices con sus tres alegres y simpáticos primos. Un toque en la puerta la despertó de sus recuerdos.

-Adelante- dijo Candy.

-Disculpe Señorita- era la mucama- la busca un joven.

-¿Dijo su nombre?

-No, solo me dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted, ¿quiere que le diga que se vaya?

-No, por favor dígale que en un momento bajo.

-Si señorita- la mucama salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Quién será?- se dijo- quizás sea Archie, él es el único que sabe que ahora vivo aquí.

La rubia se miró al espejo y al ver que su cabello estaba en orden bajo apuradamente por las escaleras a recibir a su visita, camino un poco más hasta que estuvo en frente de la sala de estar, abrió la puerta delicadamente y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quién era el joven que la esperaba.

-Hola Candy- la saludo sonriendo.

-Hola Joseph-sonrió también.

-Siento venir sin avisar Candy, es que necesitaba hablar contigo, fui a buscarte a tu apartamento pero Annie me dijo que ahora vivías aquí.

-No te preocupes Joseph, yo también quería hablar contigo- se sentó- pero siéntate por favor.

-Gracias- dijo mientras se sentaba- mira Candy la verdad creí que no ibas a permitirme hablar contigo.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Por lo que paso la otra noche, sé que fui muy atrevido contigo y por eso he venido a disculparme.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Joseph, todo está bien entre nosotros- sonrió dulcemente.

-Me alegro mucho, pensé que estarías furiosa conmigo.

-No fue para tanto Joseph-rio fugazmente.

-En fin ya que todo está bien entre nosotros, pues me preguntaba si no tienes nada que hacer, quería invitarte a pasear al parque.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo guardia nocturna en el hospital.

-No te preocupes no tardaremos.

-Está bien espera un momento iré por mi abrigo.

-Muy bien Candy, te esperare afuera.

Joseph salió de la gran mansión, muy nervioso ya que sabía que lo que le tenía que decir a Candy no era sencillo, pero debía hacerlo.

…

Ya eran más de las tres de la tarde, pero Terry aun no encontraba ninguna señal de su pecosa. Fue a la dirección que decía el remitente de la carta que ella le había enviado tiempo atrás, pero al parecer allí ya no vivía nadie, sin perder la esperanza fue a las oficinas de los Andley en busca de Albert, pero le dijeron que él no iba a trabajar ese día, y cuando pregunto en donde vivía le respondieron que no podían dar ese tipo de información. Desde entonces había estado deambulando sin rumbo fijo por la gran ciudad esperando tropezarse con su pecosa, cuando de repente sintió una extraña alegría al ver a un joven de ojos azules que el ya conocía.

-Annie, Annie – grito Terry, mientras corría en dirección a la joven.

-Terry- grito la joven a causa de la sorpresa- que haces aquí – dijo cuando el joven castaño estuvo frente a ella.

-Vengo a buscar a Candy, donde esta- pregunto ansioso.

-¿Candy?- aun no salía de su asombro.

-Si a Candy-dijo exaltado- dime donde está.

-No lo sé Terry- mintió- no la he visto.

-Pero debes saber dónde vive cierto- se estaba desesperando.

-Terry ¿no crees que ya la has lastimado lo suficiente?- era más una afirmación.

-Escucha si te refieres a la carta yo…

-Escúchame tu a mí- lo interrumpió- no sé de qué carta hablas, lo único que sé es que he sido testigo de lo mucho que ella ha sufrido por ti y ahora está tratando de iniciar de nuevo con un joven que en verdad si la merece- Terry la miro asombrado- ellos están muy enamorados y te agradecería que no los molestaras con tus jueguitos.

-Annie sé que he cometido muchos errores pero ahora quiero recuperarla porque en verdad la amo.

-Si la amaras no la hubieras dejado nunca-espeto furiosa al recordar el dolor de su amiga- mira Terry, para Candy no fue fácil olvidarte, pero al fin logro abrir su corazón a alguien más y me siento muy feliz y tranquila por eso, ella de verdad se lo merece.

-Dices que Candy ¿me ha olvidado por completo?- pregunto asustado.

-No soy quien para responderte eso, pero lo que si se es que ella ahora está enamorada de nuevo.

-Eso no es posible- dijo consternado- ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!- grito furioso.

-Terry cálmate-dijo tratando de controlarlo-escucha si no me crees te lo probare- lo tomo de la muñeca.

-No quiero que me pruebes nada- se soltó de su agarre- yo sé que es mentira lo que dices, solo estas diciendo eso porque crees que voy a lastimar a Candy de nuevo, pero te juro que no será así.

-No debes jurar nada y mucho menos a mí Terry, si no quieres creerme no lo hagas, yo solo te digo lo que veo, y lo que veo en Candy es amor.

-Pues bien elijo no creerte, estoy seguro que Candy aun me ama, lo sé, lo siento en mi corazón, sé que estas equivocada y así tu no quieras la voy a encontrar y seremos felices juntos pésele a quien le pese- y antes de que Annie pudiera responderle, Terry se marchó de allí con pasos rápidos, ahora más que nunca la urgía encontrar a Candy, ya la había perdido una vez, no iba a perderla de nuevo, le gustara a quien le gustara el, la iba a encontrar y si era verdad que ella ya no lo amaba, pues entonces la enamoraría de nuevo.

…..

Candy y Joseph habían pasado toda la tarde juntos en el parque. La rubia no podía sentirse más a gusto con él, la hacía reír, la escuchaba y la hacía olvidar sus tristezas.

-¿Te gusta tu helado?- pregunto Joseph.

-Esta delicioso, el chocolate es mi sabor favorito-contesto la rubia sonriendo.

-Me alegra que te guste-sonrió y miro hacia el frente- ven porque no nos sentamos- la tomo de la mano y llevo hasta una banca cercana.

-Ya casi se pone el sol-comento el rubio con tristeza cuando ambos se sentaron en la banca.

-Es cierto, será mejor que me lleves al hospital- estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando el joven la detuvo.

-Por favor Candy, espera…yo..yo -titubeo- yo debo decirte algo.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto confundida por la expresión del joven.

-Candy-la miro a los ojos- me gustas mucho-la joven se sorprendió ante la confesión- cada vez que estoy contigo me siento tan bien-la tomo de las manos- eres la mujer más bella que he visto Candy y solo me queda preguntarte si tu sientes lo mismo que yo. Los ojos del joven expresaban amor y suplica, tal vez algo de miedo al rechazo, mientras que Candy tenía una expresión de sorpresa y en sus ojos había mucha confusión, no sabía que decirle, sabía que lo mejor era decirle la verdad, decirle que lo quería mucho, pero que jamás lo llegaría a amar, pero al parecer su boca no escucho a la voz de su cabeza porque esta dijo totalmente lo opuesto.

-Tú también me gustas Joseph- dijo sonriéndole. El joven se sintió genuinamente feliz.

-Entonces Candy-se acercó más a ella- ¿quieres ser mi novia?-la joven trago es seco, se sentía de verdad nerviosa y confundida pero su resentimiento contra Terry la había poseído en ese momento.

-Si Joseph, me encantaría ser tu novia. El rubio sintió que su corazón saltaba de gozo al oír esas dulces palabras de la boca de su amada, se acercó más a ella hasta que sus bocas estuvieron muy cerca, levanto sus manos y tomo suavemente la cara de la chica.

-Te amo Candy-susurro antes aprisionar sus labios con los de la rubia quien respondió al beso al instante. Estaban tan abrumados por la pasión del beso que no se dieron cuenta que un chico los observaba con los ojos llenos de rabia y dolor.

…

Los pies de Terry lo estaban matando, ya no sabía a donde más ir y la verdad se sentía realmente cansado de andar sin dirección alguna por toda la ciudad, ya faltaba poco para que se pusiera el sol, así que opto por regresar al hotel y seguir su búsqueda al día siguiente, estaba a punto de tomar un coche cuando recordó fugazmente lo mucho que a Candy le gustaba trepar árboles, hasta ese momento no había caído en cuenta de buscarla en algún parque, así que con el corazón esperanzado le dijo al cochero que lo llevara al parque más grande de la ciudad lo más rápido que pudiera y así lo hizo parece que hubiese volado, Terry le agradeció y entro al parque corriendo por todos lados, algo le decía que su pecosa estaba allí y no se iba a ir hasta encontrarla. Camino, corrió por todos lados pero no podía hallarla, a decir verdad el parque era bastante grande, y le iba a tomar muchísimo tiempo recorrerlo por completo, pero no le importaba, solo quería verla de nuevo, poder ver su reflejo en sus dulces esmeraldas y probar sus carnosos labios de nuevo. Se encontraba caminando por un extenso prado cuando de pronto vio a una hermosa joven con cabello rubio y rizado y de inmediato supo que era ella, era su pecosa, su Candy, se acercó con cautela para poder verla mejor, se dio cuenta de que estaba más alta, su cabello era mucho más largo que antes puesto que le llegaba casi a la cintura, sus formas se habían acentuado ahora era toda una mujer, pero que mujer, la única que podía hacerle perder los estribos, estaba a punto de salir de su escondite para que ella lo viera cuando observo que no estaba sola un joven bien parecido la acompañaba, una punzada de celos atravesó su ser, pero prefirió seguir escondido y seguir a la pareja sin ser visto. Los siguió hasta que se sentaron en una banca muy cerca de un roble donde él pudo esconderse a la perfección y obtener una excelente visión y audio de la escena de la pareja; al parecer el joven que la acompañaba se le estaba declarando y le tomaba de las manos mientras que ella se veía muy cómoda, poco le falto a Terry para salir de su escondite y descuartizar al hombre que estaba pretendiendo a su pecosa, él podía ver que las palabras que salían de la boca del rubio iban cargadas de un inmenso amor, Terry se sentía indignado, quien se creía ese idiota para creer que iba a tener oportunidad de estar con su Candy que era solamente suya, pero lo que en verdad le dolió hasta lo más profundo de su ser fue la respuesta de la chica _Tú_ _también me gustas Joseph_, -Dios -pensó el joven castaño-esto no puede ser cierto, como es que me olvidaste Candy mientras que cada parte de mi te ama-, de sus hermosas lagunas azules empezaron a caer lágrimas de dolor, sentía que su cara le ardía, como si las lágrimas fueran un poderoso acido que le quemaban la piel, llevo su mano a su pecho, sentía muchas punzadas como si una parte de su corazón se desgarrara, algo le dijo que volviera a mirar a la feliz pareja, entonces vio como ese tal Joseph se apoderaba de los labios de su amada con pasión y urgencia, pero lo peor de todo era que ella respondía de igual forma, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar por sus ojos, lloraba en silencio mientras observaba a los enamorados que se habían olvidado del mundo; observo como se separaban lentamente después de un rato y juntaron sus frentes, ambos sonreían enamorados, se levantaron y tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la salida del parque. Cuando Terry vio que estaban lo bastante lejos, salió de su escondite, y se quedó allí de pie, junto al roble que había sido testigo de la pasión entregada momentos antes, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía traicionado aunque sabía que Candy tenía todo el derecho de estar con otro hombre. Estaba por marcharse cuando le fue casi imposible divisar a la pareja de rubios, entonces recordó las palabras de Emily antes de irse, era cierto, no podía marcharse sin su pecosa, iba a luchar por su amor hasta el final. Con pasos apresurados se dirigió a salida buscando a la rubia, no podía verla, se sentía desesperado, otra vez había perdido su rastro, se paró en la punta de sus pies tratando de localizarla entre toda la gente, de repente pudo ver a lo lejos dos cabezas rubias, de inmediato empezó a correr hacia ellas, cuando pudo verlas mejor se sintió aliviado, las siguió por un rato aguantando las ganas que tenia de golpear al sujeto que tomaba la mano de Candy, pero lo que más le daba rabia era que este chico tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, por el momento, porque Terry no lo iba a dejar disfrutar mucho de sus recién adquiridos derechos con la rubia. La pareja se detuvo frente a un hospital, quizás Candy-pensó- tiene que trabajar esta noche; empezaron a despedirse, así que volvieron a besarse pero esta vez el beso fue más corto ya que Candy debía empezar su turno de inmediato. Cuando el beso termino la rubia entro apuradamente por la puerta de urgencias seguida por Terry quien paso desapercibido a los ojos de Joseph, el rubio estaba tan feliz que solo podía pensar en Candy. La sala de urgencias era un caos total, pero esto beneficio a Terry ya que nadie noto que se dirigía a una sala donde solo podía entrar el personal médico, recorrió varios pasillos del hospital detrás de Candy hasta que vio como ella entraba a una habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El joven se acercó sigilosamente evitando hacer ruido ya que el pasillo estaba totalmente vacío y sus pasos se escuchaban perfectamente; abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado de no emitir sonido alguno y asomo su cabeza, y observo a Candy, estaba terminando de ponerse su uniforme, entonces entro por completo a la habitación y cerró la puerta lentamente, se apresuró a esconderse tras un mueble que era una especie de biblioteca donde podía ocultarse fácilmente de la vista de la rubia, cuando estuvo seguro que no sería descubierto poso su mirada en su amado ángel rubio, se deleitó observando la delicada piel blanca de su espalda que aún no cubría su vestido, se imaginó besando toda su anatomía con amor y devoción de la cabeza a los pies, ante ese pensamiento aparto la vista, porque conocía que tenía un carácter muy impulsivo y no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo sin estar cerca de ella. Candy termino de vestirse, se acercó a un escritorio para recoger unos papeles ya que debía dirigirse a la sala donde debía hacer guardia; el joven no sabía que hacer tenía que acercarse a ella pero no sabía cómo, hasta que diviso que se encontraba cerca del interruptor para apagar la luz, estiro la mano con todas sus fuerzas hasta que logro alcanzarlo, de repente la habitación estaba totalmente oscura. La rubia se sobresaltó, y sintió que un miedo sepulcral le trepaba por la columna haciéndola temblar, se quedó inmóvil, demasiado aterrada como para hacer cualquier movimiento. Terry salió de su escondite y se aproximó lentamente hacia la chica, estaba a unos pasos de ella cuando decidió hablar.

-Hola Candy- dijo con voz profunda y seria. La rubia reconoció la voz de inmediato, pero no podía creerlo, se dio vuelta lentamente totalmente atónita y se sorprendió al encontrarse con los ojos del hombre que le hacían perder la razón.

-¡Terry!- dijo en susurro agitado. La chica continúo mirándolo aun sin poder creer que delante de ella estaba el amor de su vida mirándola con los mismos ojos dulces que ella recordaba.

-Me alegra verte pecosa- dijo tratando de aligerar la atmosfera.

-Terry, que haces aquí-dijo totalmente confundida y atónita. Terry estaba dispuesto a contarle toda la verdad, pero ahora sabía que ella no le creería además aún estaba demasiado adolorido por las imágenes que había visto en el parque.

-Nada en especial-mintió- solo paseaba por Chicago y decidí venir a visitarte y a felicitarte por tu nuevo novio-dijo burlonamente.

-Como sabes eso- retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-Paseaba por el parque y casualmente los vi, por cierto que mal gusto tienes Candy- dijo negando con la cabeza- creí que me buscarías un mejor remplazo.

-Como te atreves a decir eso- el fuego de la ira se encendió en su cuerpo- Joseph es mejor que tú en todo.

-En serio Candy- se acercó a ella- no te creo, además sé que no lo amas.

-Si lo amo, él es chico más dulce y tierno que haya conocido.

-Dulce y todo lo que quieras pero no lo amas, lo veo en tus ojos- sonrió- sé que me amas a mí. La rubia se quedó callada unos segundos, esto hizo que Terry entendiera que sus sospechas eran acertadas.

-Yo no sé de donde sacaste eso Terry, lo nuestro paso hace mucho- desvió la mirada.

-No oí que lo negaras pecosa- se acercó un poco más a la chica, la rubia sentía que el aliento del joven le quemaba la frente.

-Cómo puedo amar a alguien que me lastima-recordó la carta.

-Yo jamás te lastimaría Candy- levanto su mano y toco la mejilla de la chica- como podría lastimar a quien amo. Sin esperar respuesta, tomo a Candy por la cintura la acerco lentamente hasta el, sus bocas estaban muy cerca, Terry no iba aguantar mucho antes de posesionarse de esos labios rosas; empezó suavemente a rozar su labio inferior con el de ella y sintió que la rubia se estremecía, esto era una señal de que ella también lo deseaba, la observo detenidamente mientras ella cerraba sus ojos invitándolo a saborear su boca, sin esperar más, al fin unió su boca con la de su amada, en un beso sumamente anhelado y delicioso.

Notas de la autora:

Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de "Mi dulce amor" espero que lo hayan disfrutado, recuerden que sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi así que si lo desean no duden en escribirlo. Quisiera dejar una dedicatoria especial para mi amiga Iri quien me ha apoyado mucho.

Nos vemos la próxima semana


End file.
